The Twitter Games
by CrazyMel313
Summary: What if Twilgiht, Harry Potter and the Hunger Games were thrown into one big arena. Well, Katniss Everdeen  Made up Mia Cullen and Michaela Tonks give you their POV of their fight for survival in the Twitter Games. Rated M for language
1. Intro

Mia's POV

My name is Mia Cullen and I'm a vampire. Okay, so it's pretty clear that I'm not your average girl. Haha. I amuse myself. Hopefully you can also tell that's sarcasm.

Sigh. Well, anyway, back to talking about myself. I am currently 17 years old. Well, that's how old I was when my "dad", Carlisle Cullen, bit me. I have five siblings, Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen. Esme Cullen is Carlisle's wife and my "mom". We're all adopted, but we think of each other as a family. We're all vege vamps so we hunt animals instead of humans. Don't worry, I promise you won't find me stalking you at night to suck your blood. Hehehe.

Some of my close friends have to be Isabella Swan and Michaela Tonks. They're both human, well kind of but I shall explain later. Ha, see that? "Shall" is all ancient times wording or something of that sort. I scare myself sometimes.

Isabella, or as we all call her, Bella Swan is Edward's girlfriend and attends Forks High School with us. Michaela Tonks is half-human, half-witch and attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yeah, pretty long name for a school. Could've called it Hogwarts High or just Hogwarts but no, had to use the longest name in the world. Most people call Michaela a "half-breed" but she doesn't like it when I call her that, so obviously it isn't a nice name. I call her that sometimes, though, but only when I am really mad at her. I've never met Michaela. Our only communications are through IMing each other.

Bella, I have met. Bella is fair-skinned and has brunette hair, but it turns into this reddish color in the sunlight. Although she is the only human who knows what me and my family are (Michaela isn't human remember?), she swore not to tell anyone. And of course, we believe her. What, with me and Eddy's (Edward- he doesn't like being called Eddy, but who cares? Only him) mind reading and Alice's future seeing, we know her well. Well, the mind reading doesn't work on her for some weird reason. She's like a shield against us, which annoys me.

I have pale, cold and hard skin that is white (No duh). My eyes are topaz when I am fully fed, but when I'm thirsty, they're freaking pitch-black. Makes me look like a freaking weirdo. I have straight jet-black hair that is cut in layers and goes down to just past my shoulders. When I was a human, my eyes were aqua. Weird right? Thank god that changed although sometimes they're better then black…

Michaela's POV

Hi! My name is Michaela Tonks. You can't tell anyone about this, swear it. Swear it, please! Okay, so I am a witch! Cool, huh? Well I'm not what most people at Hogwarts call "pure blood" but I am a half-witch, half-human. My mum's a witch who married my dad, a muggle, or non-magical people. Hope I didn't lose you guys, yet. Okay, good. Well, I told you about my parents I think well enough. I have only one sibling, which is my sister, Nymphadora. She likes to be called by her last name, Tonks, but I call her Dora, just to piss her off. But this is only when we get into heated fights. Tonks has this weird ability to change her face and hair into something else. For example, she can make her face look like someone else's. It's good for her Auror training so she can work at the ministry to defeat You Know Who. Yeah, I probably lost you. I also have a similar power except I have highlights that change color. That's it. Pretty cool power, huh? Sigh. Maybe I should stop talking about myself so I don't give the impression of being self-centered.

Um, what should I talk about? Well, I have many friends, but some of my closest are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, maybe Luna Lovegood and of course many other wizards and witches. Oh, I almost forgot. I have a friend named Mia Cullen. Mia is sorta a vampire. Yeah, don't freak out. Haha. I don't know how she stands having such a big family. Okay on to the other people. Harry is sorta a big deal in our world, what with defeating He Who Shall Not Be Named, giving himself the name "The Boy Who Lived". Hermione is a really smart person. Most likely the smartest witch known to wizards. Ron, well he's Ron. I can't really put on more than that. He's a pureblood except he's one of the only nice purebloods so he's pretty okay. I go to school with all my friends. Except Mia. I've never met her in person. We only communicate through IMing. I'm pretty sure she lives in WA and goes to Forks High School. She's 17 but she told me that if she were human, she'd be older. Freaky stuff right there.

I have fair-colored skin but I'm not some freaky pale vampire. Hopefully no vampire reads this or then I'm screwed. I have brown eyes and brunette hair. My highlights vary in color, mostly due to my moods.

Katniss's POV

Hello. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I have gray eyes and long, dark hair and skin that I keep up in a braid. I keep my hair up in a braid, not my skin. I live in District 12 of Panem. I wouldn't say I'm rich, because I'm not. I'm not one of those Careers with their weird names. Sometimes, when the seasons are tough and there's no food, we all starve. I live with my mother and my little sister, Prim- short for Primrose as in the flower. My father died in a mining accident a while ago. Mother was never the same.

In order to keep my family alive, my best friend, Gale Hawthorne, and I go hunting. I am very good with the bow, Gale with traps. Together, we make sure our families are well fed everyday. We have to illegally hunt outside the fence that keeps us in, though. Every time we hunt, we must carefully put our weapons in hidden areas, and remove all signs that indicate that we left District 12 to go into the forest.

In two days it will be Reaping Day. I am nervous that I will be picked, or worse, that little Prim will be picked. Prim is only twelve. She is way too young to enter the Hunger Games. I worry for her, not so much as me, but her. In two days, one boy and one girl from each district is to be picked. In two days, we will lose two children to Panem and they may never come back. In two days, 24 children will go head to head. In two says, President Snow or a Gamemaker is going to announce the horror, as it is a Quarter Quell. Will the stakes double? Will they set the tributes in a desert? An island? A wasteland? Tonight, I pray for everyone.

Day 1

**Mia**

_Boring, boring, boring!_ I thought to myself. Could this day get any more boring? I sighed as I watched our biology teacher describe who knows what about who the hell cares. I silently watched Edward and Bella conversing in the row in front of me. Disgusting, if you ask me.

_Watch it, Mia._ Edward thought to me. I grinned at him. Even though his head is facing the front, he read my mind, and saw the smirk to my thoughts. I anticipated a fight with Edward. Emmett gets boring a lot once you've fought him over a hundred times and Jasper isn't that fun and he barely feels like fighting anyways. Besides, they can't read my mind like Eddy can.

_Nice try, but no._ He thought to me. I wondered what his reaction will be if I threaten Bella? I heard him growl silently in his head. He tried really hard not to hiss out loud at me. That would scare off his precious human. Look, I have nothing wrong with Bella, but when you have to listen to your brother's non-stop thoughts about her; you get pissed off and irritated. The bell rang, ending class and ending school. Normally I would have Spanish with my twit of a brother in front of me, but today there was a meeting that required all teachers to attend, ending school early. Happy day! I collected my books and swiftly walked out. I would wait for Ed, but he's too busy waiting for Bella. I walked through the crowded hallways towards the main office. I walked in to see one of the kids in my Trig class talking to Mrs. Cope. Just the woman I came to see. As soon as "What's Its Face" walked out, I went up to Mrs. Cope's desk.

"What can I do for you, dear?" She asked, sweetly. She has this grandmotherly voice.

"Well, a family friend of ours as gotten ill, so my father would like to take us all out of school tomorrow. He wanted to properly inform you of that." I said in a sincere voice. Humans are so easy to convince and lie to.

"Oh heavens! I hope your friend gets well! I'll have someone collect all of the Cullens' homework, Mia." She told me in a worried voice. I thanked her and left.

We had no sick family friend. The only family friends we had were also vampires and lived in Alaska. But we had to have an excuse that covered all six of us while we stayed home and out of the public eye.

Alice had predicted that it would be sunny tomorrow, meaning we would have to stay home so humans wouldn't see our skin sparkle. Our vampire skin only sparkles in sunlight, so man-made lights don't affect us. I started walking towards my black Porsche, thinking of what to do later. Maybe I'll go ask Alice if she wants to go shopping. _YAY YAY YAY!_ Is all I heard from Alice. Of course. The little pixie psychic no doubt saw me ask her in the future. This should be fun.

Michaela

I just finished classes. I'm so excited because later, there is going to be a quidditch game: Ravenclaw (that's me) against Slytherin. This was going to be so much fun to watch. Hopefully we win. The usual houses are supporting Ravenclaw: Itself, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

As I walked in the hallways, I felt a smack on my head. I turned around to see none other than Fred and George Weasley whistling away. I shook my head, hoping to think of a way to get back at the class clowns. Fred and George are twins and are Ron's brothers. They have a little sister named Ginny. She's a year below me. I kept walking until I reached my bed inside the dormitory.

I grabbed my laptop out to see who's online the chat room. I hoped its Mia. Mia Cullen. My vampire friend, remember? I loved talking to someone who doesn't know a single thing about wizards and witches and learning about her life is cool, too. We have this weird thing to make sure that no one hacked in and is pretending to be one of us. Usually I say "good for you" in a friendly way to her about something. Then she rolls her eyes at me. She does that a lot anyway so it doesn't really help.


	2. Quidditch and Wrestling

Chatroom

**Changing Highlights has signed in**

MT- Hello? Anyone online? Ugh, guess not :/

**Mia_Mia has signed in**

MC- what up, homie?

MT- okay? But nm hbu?

MC- I'm good thanks for asking…. so what's going on in your freaky little magical world?

MT- nothing much, I just got back to my room. So, what's going on in your freaky little vampire world?

MC- Haha good one . Got home from school a while ago. Major boring! I'm out shopping with Alice and Rose, though. What are your plans for the evening?

MT- well, there's a game later.

MC- Oh yeah. Your quidich thingy right?

MT- **sighs** yes. It's us against the Sly.

MC- I'm rooting for you guys all the way from WA. Keep that in mind

MT- Haha okay I will

MC- **sighs.** I'm bored. :-/

MT- what do you have? OCD?

MC- No, I just say random things. Unless you mean Obsessive Cullen Disorder then I know someone who does….**Cough **Bella **Cough**

MT- right…so you said you were shopping right? Where are you now?

MC- actually we are driving home. Should be home in a half hour.

MT- Good to know.

MC- **Rolls eyes**

MT- Okay, now I am 100% sure it's you…ooo! Luna's calling me! I think the game is about to start soon. Gotta go! Changing Highlights has signed off

MC- Sigh…..of course you know it's me….and good luck….nice, she logs off.

**Monkey Man has signed in**

M- Hey Emmett!

Em- what's up Mia? I was hoping one of you guys would be online…you almost home yet? I miss Rose!

M- Rose said "awh" and yes we're almost there

Em- she's reading this? Cool! Tell her I love here and I'll meet her at home.

M- she said Kay…this is grossing me out :/ bye Emmett! .

Em- Haha bye Mia Mia lion eata

M- :

**Monkey Man has signed off**

**Mia_Mia has changed their name to Reader13**

**Reader13 has signed off**

Michaela

I made my way through the many rows to my friends. It's getting pretty crowded now as the game approaches. Everyone says "hi" and we all sat down. I am dressed in my house colors, blue and silver. In my hand, I have a small flag with the Ravenclaw crest on it. I got excited as I see Madam Hooch approach the middle of the field on her broom. I heard the whistle blown and the quaffle was thrown into the air.

Mia

As soon as we get home, Rose and Alice ran to their soul mates leaving me stranded and carrying fifty bags into the house. Oh, you thought I was over exaggerating? Haha, funny. I dumped their bags in their rooms and head to mine. I put my new clothes and anything else Ali made me buy neatly in my closet.

_Mia! MIA MIA MIA MIA MIA MIA! MIA! ! _Is all I heard. I wondered if vampires could get headaches?

I rushed downstairs in frustration to see none other than Emmett grinning at me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I shouted at him.

"Excuse me, respect your elders." He shot back. I grinned at him and punched him on the shoulder. Rose started laughing at us until everyone joined her. Alice came in and pouted.

"I need to talk to my sisters. All males get out, please!" Alice glared at Emmett and gave Jasper a soft smile. Edward walked into the room. No one was moving, so Alice grabbed both of our arms and tugged Rosalie and I outside.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we should have a girls night out. Whadya think?" Alice huge, excited eyes bore down right into ours. You can't say no to a face like that. I was a sucker for those and for the one that looks all sad at you until you give in. She gave us that one, too. "Fine" I said, a little annoyed. "Alright." Rosalie agreed. "YAY!" Alice ran back inside. From what she thought, she wasn't gonna let us pick our own outfits tonight. I sighed and went inside.

Michaela

I dragged my feet up the stairs to my room, too tired to do anything. Ravenclaw had lost. Slytherin caught the snitch. It was times like these that I wished Harry would be our seeker. Then maybe, we'd actually win. I plopped onto my bed, not planning to sleep, yet.

Katniss

I got more and more nervous as tomorrow approached. There was a fight today between Gale and the mayor's daughter, Madge. Madge is a friend of mine that I sold strawberries to. It wasn't a physical fight, at least, but Gale did lose his temper. I couldn't blame him. Madge was actually worried that she would get picked. Her name was entered at least six times. Gale's name was entered for the Hunger Games at least forty times. I hate entering my name in more then once, but the poorer people, such as Gale, and myself needed the food supplement that they give us in doing so. I hugged Prim close to me. She'd never survive out there. This is why I entered my name in multiple amounts of times for the food so she didn't have to. Her name was entered only once. I will still pray tonight. I worried as tonight and then tomorrow approached faster then ever.

Michaela

"Hey Mickey! Still bummed about the loss? Don't worry; we'll win next time. I just know we will!" This was one of the things that I liked about Luna. She's always confident in anything. In everything. Her cheery mood lifted my spirits. I went back downstairs into the common room. Everyone was doing homework and wrecking havoc. The usual. It was pretty loud, so I took my laptop out and started to work on my Potions essay because it would be impossible to talk to anyone over this noise. I sighed, as I had no idea what the topic was on. Instead of asking Luna, I decided to check who's online. The essay wasn't due until next week. I still had plenty of time.

ChatroomChanging Highlights has signed in

HP- Oh hey Michaela! We were just talking about the bad loss today. It's really too bad. Now we'll have to verse Slytherin.

MT- oh hi Harry! Yeah it's too bad, I know. Wait, you said "we"? Who else is online?

HG- Me! Hermione

RW- ME! RONNN

GW- me! Ginny

FW- me 2 Fred

GeW- me like six? Or five? Or second? Anyway I am George Weasley at your service… Hehehe

FW- nice one rolls eyes

GeW- why thank you my good man

MT- I'm still going to get you guys back.

FW- for what? What-

GeW- could we have possible done-

FW- to such an innocent girl like you?

MT- don't you play innocent, I know you two better then you think I do.

FW- well then do you hear this my brother?

GeW- Yes Fred, we must step up our game.

GW- Haha u guys do that, just not on me okay? I have to go do my Charms homework…

FW- Haha. Always knew you were a little goody-two-shoes.

GW- it's due tomorrow not in a week.

GeW- she's definitely our sister. Waiting till the day before to finish the dreadful homework

HG- don't wait till the last minute Ginny!

GW- alright alright…Cya guys

**FlammingHair123 has signed off**

RW- say, speaking of homework due tomorrow, can I copy off of you Hermione? I mean can you help me with Herbology?

HP- yeah I need help too

HG- of course!

**Hermione G has signed off**

MT- have fun with that guys…. I should probably start my potions essay, just in case. I need to ask Luna what it's on. Bye!

**Changing Highlights has signed off**

**Twin 1 has signed off**

FW- so your gonna copy off her right?

RW- most likely

HP- yeah prob

FW- niceeeee

**Twin 2 has signed off**

HP- C'mon let's go

**Survivor3 has signed off**

**Ron W has signed off**

**Day 2**

**Mia**

Woohoo! No school today because it's sunny! Oh yeah. Bad news is: Bella skipped, too. She told Mrs. Cope that she'd be absent, too. Happy day! Now I'll have to deal with "Mr. I'm all in love with Bella so I can think all about her all day". Major sigh. This was going to be one crappy day.

**Katniss**

I met Gale in the forest. It was the crack of dawn and it is Reaping Day. Gale gave me a piece of bread claiming that he hunted it down. "Nice trading with the baker." I told him. I spread goat cheese from Prim on each of our slices. We rarely talked during this time, but when we do, it was to hope that neither anyone we know nor us will be reaped. I shuddered with fear.

**Michaela**

I woke up, groggily, to Luna asking if I wanted her to wait for me before going down to eat breakfast. "Yes, please. I'll be ready in just a few minutes." I told her, rushing to get my robes on. "Kay." Was all she said and she disappeared down the stairs. To think it is only 9 A.M. and I have to wake up early. I am thankful that I don't have any classes until after lunch. I went downstairs and Luna and I headed out.

**Mia**

It's noon and I'm creaming Emmett in our wrestling match. Haha just kidding it's the complete opposite. I cursed out loud as I flew through the air with great speed and crashed into a tree, making it knock down three more. I growled at him and attacked. All the while, Edward and Rose watched us with silent laughter. Bella looks horrified, but her expression relaxed when she saw that I'm fine. Jasper and Alice went out and Esme is with Carlisle at the hospital. She's going to go to Seattle after that for some furniture shopping. I laughed with victory as I pin Emmett down.

"1,2,3! Mia wins!" Edward exclaimed. Emmett threw me off of him and muttered to himself. He went around the house to the front with Rose on his heels. Why are they leaving? I then heard the tires of Alice's Porsche and realized that she and Jazz are home. I look at Edward and thought, _are there any more challengers?_

"You wish." He said to me. Bella looked up at him, confused.

"Please?" I asked him.

"Ugh fine!" He's a sucker if anyone of us pulls out The Face as I had just did. The Face is basically what Alice was doing to Rosalie and I, last night to get us to go for a ladies night out. I grinned at him. He smirked back. I saw Emmett coming in toward us with Jazz, Alice and Rosalie right behind him.

"Finally! I never thought you two would fight ever again!" He grinned at me and mouthed "good luck".

"Just shut up and ref, Emmett." Edward looked at him, clearly annoyed.

"Okay, 1…2…3 go!" He shouted. I immediately kept my guard up as me and Edward makes no sudden move to begin. Bella stared at us with huge eyes, but Alice calmed her down. We circled each other until I growled invitingly. He declined but still keeps his defensive posture. We still circled, and I'm in front of Bella.

_You brought a snack._ I thought to him. Bella gasped as we all hear his growl of fury and I thought _Finally_ as he lunged toward me. I took a quick step back and blocked my thoughts from him. He lunged again and picked me up by the neck. I spat venom into his face just to piss him off even more. He threw me into the river we have near our house and I'm soaked from head to toe. I glared up at him angrily and shove him so hard that he's caught off guard. Then, I flung him into a tree. He came back with a hiss in his throat and sprinted as fast as he could, pinning me down.

I sighed in defeat as Emmett called it Edward's win. He grinned at me and helped me up. I rolled my eyes at him and thought _Bi-polar_ to him. He laughed and Bella laughed, too. Soon, we were all laughing.

**Katniss**

I led Prim out of the house toward the huge crowd. Prim and I are both dressed up like all the other girls for the reaping. She made her way to the section where the twelve-year-olds are and I to the sixteen-year-olds. I started to get really nervous. I saw Effie Trinket, the one who announces the reaping, step onto the stage.

"This year for the Quarter Quell, the change-up of the Hunger Games will be read from an envelope." She looked at a worker carrying it as he hands it to her.

"Now then. The Quarter Quell's new theme will be…other dimensions?" She looked confused at it but then regains her composure as a screen is being dropped and President Snow appeared on it.

"Thank you, Ms. Trinket. Now you all may wonder what exactly the theme means. It means there will be less people reaped, but we shall bring people from other worlds to go against you. There is a device that we have created that can bring these people here. All they have to do is get the right amount of people near it, and they will be transported here." Everyone looked at the screen in shock and gasped.

"There is no need to worry about them, they are like most of us here in Panem. There will be seven people reaped later today from each universe including our own. We will call it, 'The Twitter Games'! Thank you. That will be all." Effie stared as well as all of us as the screen went blank.

"Well then. As President Snow has informed us. There will be a reaping of seven people throughout Panem. This reaping will take place in the Capitol and all are required to watch through this screen. Those reaped from this district will go as normal procedure to the capitol." I glanced uneasily to find Prim looking worriedly at me. I gave her an encouraging look trying to calm her down. Another girl caught her attention and they started talking. Gale looked at me and mouths _this is weird._ I mouthed back, _I know._


	3. What The Hell?

**Michaela**

It's three o' clock and I made my way out of the Herbology greenhouse. I walked with Luna pretending to listen to whatever she's saying when I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione coming toward us. We all greeted each other and walked together across the long field that separated the greenhouses from Hogwarts. Luna ran off saying she needed to catch up on some homework. We all keep walking until we bumped into Draco, Pansy and Goyle. Wonderful.

"Hey Potter. Mud Blood. Half Breed. Disgrace to Purebloods." Draco sneered at us. Just as we're about to tackle him to the ground, a ring fell out of nowhere. No. Literally, out of nowhere. It fell to the ground, and all seven of us stared at it.

"What the hell?" Goyle asked. Pansy was about to bend down and pick it up, when, all of a sudden, a weird blue mist came out of it.

"It's cursed! Get away it's cursed!" Hermione shrieked. We all jumped back a foot away from it. The smoke encircled all of us. "What's going on?" Ron shouted.

"Help! Get us out of here!" Pansy yelled.

"What's happening?" I asked as the smoke completely covered us. Then, out of nowhere, the ring lit up golden and the engraving "Twitter Games" on the side of the ring became visible. I started to feel numb and that's when our screaming cut off. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't smell or see anything. I lost all my senses as I blacked out into unconsciousness.

**Mia**

Here we were, three hours later, and we were _still _doing wrestling matches. But now, we're in our favorite baseball clearing. Later, we're planning to play the baseball when it starts to thunder, like Alice predicted. It's now Jasper vs. Emmett. I watched with silent laughter as Jasper tackled Emmett to the ground. Newborns are Jazz's specialty, which Emmett can totally resemble. But Emmett's brute strength gives them both a perfect match-up. I grinned as Emmett tackled Jasper to the ground

"1,2,3! YYYYYOOOOUUUUUURRRR OOOUUUUUUTTT!" I exclaimed. Jasper looked annoyed as Emmett did a little victory dance. Rose laughed and hugged him. I'm about to vomit. I would if I could but I can't. Bella looked at me as if to say, "Do you get this a lot?" I laughed at her and nodded my head. She grinned.

"Hey! Me, Rose and Bella are going home! There's a special surprise waiting for you!" Jasper exclaimed. I try to read his mind or Rose's but he was thinking about our national anthem and Rose was thinking about puppies. Weird. I smiled and waved to them as they headed toward Emmett's Jeep and as they drove away.

Edward looked at me confused. Emmett and Alice had the same face of confusion. Then, Alice grinned and Edward and I see her vision of them trying to surprise and tackle us at home. We all laughed and explained to Emmett.

The three of them have been gone for 15 minutes.

"Okay, let's go home." Alice suggested. Just then, I heard Edward growl mentally. I turned my head towards the three "voices" that I had heard. Just then, Victoria, James, and Laurent came out of the forest. I had known their names by reading their minds. Shoot! Alice did have a vision about these three nomad vampires who were passing through.

They came toward us and greeted us. Edward did most of the talking. _Thank God Bella isn't here. _I thought to myself. Edward mentally agreed with me. I could tell from Emmett, Alice, and Edward's thoughts that none of them liked the vampires, including me.

It got tenser between us and I wondered if we're going to have to fight them. I tried to look at Alice's thoughts to see if she had any more visions but something shiny fell out of the sky. We all stared at the ring on the grass. We encircled it. Alice and I bended down as the nomads looked at each other in confusion. I picked it up and stared at it. Just then, blue-ish looking smoke came from the ring itself and I dropped it to the floor. It startled me. Victoria looks at it wide-eyed and asked,

"What is it?" We all stared as the smoke engulfed us. Suddenly I saw Edward crouch down low, like he was going to make a run for it. I tried to run but it felt like my legs were glued to the floor.

"Why the hell can't I move anywhere?" Emmett asked, his laughter completely wiped from his face. Suddenly, I heard a cry from Alice and then from Emmett. Then I cried out in pain as I felt the smoke enter my body. It was in my blood streams- Wait! I don't have blood in me! I'm a vampire for crying out loud! James cried out in pain and then Laurent and then soon after, Edward and Victoria. I turned to them but I couldn't see them through this thick fog. I screamed as something burned in my chest. Like someone stabbed me real hard. Right where my heart should be. I passed out.

**Katniss**

I'm scared, as we all have to go back outside to find out the seven that have been reaped. I clutched my sister as we go back into the crowd, and reluctantly let her go to her age group. I saw the huge screen light up with the Panem crest and then it shows President Snow. I watched intently as he explains the reason we have the Hunger Games and our history of what happened during the war and what happened to District 13. Then, after he was done, I grew extremely anxious as the large glass ball containing all the children 12-18 from every district and every time they had their name entered more then once, appear.

"I shall now randomly draw out seven people who will be tributes for this year's Twitter Games as we now call it." President Snow's hand went into the ball seven times, each time taking out a slip. After his took out the seventh one, he announced the names.

"The people who are to attend the Twitter Games are: Clove from District 2, Thresh from District 11, Rue from District 11, Peeta from District 12, Cato from District 2, Katniss from District 12 and Marvel from District 1. Will the tributes so kindly follow a representative to lead them onto the train." As President Snow left, the screen was filled with the Panem crest. I was in total shock. I saw Gale and Prim trying to force their way toward me, but several security people have asked if I was Katniss. I told them yes and they asked if I would follow them to the train. I couldn't deny them, so I followed them. I boarded the train with Peeta, the son of the baker that Gale and I traded with and the boy who goes to school with me. Peeta looked worried and I know that I mirror his expression. We were each given a room and one of the people from the Capitol said that family and friends are allowed to visit me the day before I'm thrown into the now called Twitter Games. I fell asleep crying.

**Day 3**

**Mia**

I woke up from a nightmare. I dreamt that everyone I had known and loved had been killed and I watched them fall to the ground. I realized that I was covered in sweat. I pushed aside the covers that have been thrown on me. The last thing I remembered was a wrestling match. Wait…._ how the hell am I in a bed?_ Was I really dreaming? Was I asleep? Did I actually fall asleep? Vampires don't sleep! I sprinted out of the bed and spotted a huge oval mirror propped against the wall. I looked around to see the room that I am in. It was foreign to me. It looked like a hotel room, only bigger. I've never been in this room. Ever. Then how the hell did I get here? I walked towards the mirror and shrieked in surprise. I jumped backwards and fell onto my back. OW! Owowowow! That had really hurt!

Vampires don't feel pain, but as I had looked at my reflection through the mirror, I wasn't sure what I was anymore. I stood up and looked again. On the other side of the mirror, a stranger was looking at me. She had the same straight, jet-black hair that I have. Her skin is tanner, like she lived somewhere sunny. She was my height. She wore the same clothes that I had been wearing when I was wrestling Emmett and everyone else. But, the only thing that caught my attention was her eye color. She had piercing aqua eyes that were staring straight at me.

I connected this stranger as myself and almost passed out. I steadied myself as I saw the ceiling touching the floor and everything else spinning. I closed my eyes and slowly counted to ten. I opened them and everything was where it should be. I started to get worried. Where were the others? Edward, Emmett, and Alice? Where were my enemies? James, Victoria, and Laurent? What's going on? _AND WHY AM I HUMAN? _Am I daydreaming? No. Vampires can't do that. I have to stop saying vampires this or vampires that because I knew that I wasn't one anymore. I was human. I started to cry. All I wanted was this crazy world to go back to normal. I wanted to play-wrestle with my brothers, go shopping with my sisters, and go hunting with everyone in my family. I hadn't asked for this. I didn't want this. Just then, I heard a knocking on my door. I nearly jumped three feet in the air.

"Come in?" I'm so confused it sounded like a question. The door swung open and Edward, Emmett and Alice stepped into the doorway. They're human, too. All I saw were Edward's green eyes, Emmett's human skin color, and Alice's expecting look as she saw that I was human as well. I blacked out.

**Michaela**

I opened my eyes from a dreamless sleep. I tossed the covers to the floor and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I glanced around to see that I was in a muggle room. I knew this because I had seen pictures of my muggle father's house. This looked like it could be from one of his pictures. A place where muggles stay. I think it was called an apartment room except this was only a bedroom.

Had I been kidnapped? Are there deatheaters close by? What has happened? What is happening? I sat up straight in my bed; swung my feet so that it was hanging on the side of the mattress, and stretched. I got out of the bed and headed for the door on the other side of the room. I opened it and step into a hallway of many doors. I walked to the one across from me and started knocking. Whoever had brought me here should have the decency to explain to me what was happening. I saw Harry Potter open the door.

"Michaela! Do you have any idea what's going on? I can't find my wand or anything magical anywhere. This place looks like my uncle's house." I stared at him in shock. So we're in the muggle world?

"No, I haven't found anything either." I told him. He frowned and put his glasses on. What could be going on? Why is this happening?

"Come on then, let's go find Ron and Hermione." He suggested. I nodded and we both headed out.

**Katniss**

"Oh my! Dear, you could've given me better raw material." Octavia, one of my prep team members, told me. She ripped the final wax strip from my leg. She had been removing excess hair from me for the past hour.

"Now, now! It's not her fault. Poor girl was raised in District 12. You can't blame her for this. Besides, you're all done anyway. Nothing to worry about!" Venia scolded Octavia and turned around to see Flavius walking in.

"Time for a bath!" Flavius exclaimed. They rushed me into another room to what looked like another hour of torture.

**Day 3**

**Michaela**

"Who could possibly do this to us? I mean, wizards wouldn't even dare take us to a muggle home. Although, this doesn't look anything like a muggle home if you ask me…." Hermione keeps rambling about everything. So far, Harry and I found Ron and Hermione who were actually both looking for us. We have no idea if Malfoy, Pansy or Goyle are here, too. We all hope not. Just then, a lady in weird clothing comes up to us.

"Well well well. What are you doing out of the rooms? I'll have someone get you each your own prep team. You four must be like those Malfoy, Pansy, and Goyle kids." She looks at us, expecting an answer.

"Yes, we know them. Can you tell us what's going on?" I ask her.

"Oh dear. Haven't you heard of the Twitter Games?" She asks. We all look at her in confusion.

**Mia**

I was so confused. When I woke up, Edward explained that we were sent here to compete in this thing called the Twitter Games. He says that the nomads are here, too. We are all supposed to fight to the death. Supposedly this is all for entertainment. The winner gets glorious prizes. The loser gets nothing except death. But as Edward can somehow still reads minds, apparently the "game makers" or whatever they're called don't want to start a war with the other dimensions. That is why, if we die, we are sent back to our home world. We are to go against twenty-eight other people. Seven of us, seven of the people that live in this world called Panem, seven of people from another weird world, and seven normal humans that have no idea what the hell is going on.

This is going to be freaky. The thing is, we're not supposed to know that we can't actually be killed. They just want to say that everyone can kill everyone else so the people at their Capitol thingy can enjoy the excitement. This is one messed up, sick world. I snap back into the present as my own prep team is putting makeup on me and doing my hair.

We also need a tribute token. Something that represents us. The people who work here see our Cullen crests that we each wear, and say that it will do. So my token is a necklace with the Cullen crest hanging from it, Alice's is a choker necklace with the crest on in, Edward's is a black wristband with our crest stitched to it and Emmett's is the same except that the crest is a weird metallic blue instead of black. I look into the mirror and see that my hair is down and there have been simple makeup put on my face.

"You look beautiful! We have done a good job here!" One of them squeals.

"Oh yes! And you didn't even need that much makeup! Pretty!" Another one compliments. I thank them as they lead me back to my room. Well it isn't mine but this is where I am staying.

**Day 5**

**Katniss**

I look in the mirror of my current room as I tell Gale, Prim and my mother good-bye. I cry as I watch them leave. My makeup is done and I am in some new outfit. The Twitter Games does not require a big entrance from the tributes, thank goodness. One year, to represent District 12, the two tributes went stark naked, only being covered in coal dust. The Hunger Games had a big entrance. The Twitter Games don't. What else is going to be changed?

Peeta and I have already been in the Training Center, but when Peeta suggested we personally get trained from Haymitch, our mentor that was a winner of the Hunger Games himself, it sort of angers me. I still can't process that the Twitter Games are tomorrow. I hear a knock on my door, interrupting my current thoughts. I get up and open it, only to find Madge standing there.

"Can I come in?" She asks, there is sadness in her face.

"Of course." I tell her.

**Michaela**

I am beyond tired. This Twitter Games thingy is way too weird for me to handle. We all got back from the Training Center and now my prep team, I don't know their names, is fixing my hair and doing my makeup. It is strange makeup, not something that us witches would wear, but I don't complain. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I met the Slytherins at the Training Center, though. That was yesterday. Now, I was being personally trained by one of my mentors. I forgot her name.

We did some weird things about survival skills. It is going to be weird without a wand, and I may die during the games. I am scared. As my prep team finishes, they allow me to go back down to the Training Center if I want to do any more classes. Wanting to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow, I go down for one of my last classes before I am thrown into the arena tomorrow. I head towards the elevator and go down


	4. Nice To Meet You

**Mia**

I sigh as one of the trainers looks at me like I'm a trained pro athlete. So what if I can shoot a perfect bow and arrow? So what if I can throw an axe into a small target? So what if I can make a perfect knot? Yeah, I'm lying about the knotting part. I have no idea what the different types of a knot are. I didn't even know there were different types.

I was a vampire and even though I'm human, I still have my enhanced senses and coordination. Also, being able to read minds is a plus. I was afraid that I may not have that power, but Edward told me our powers were still with us. Even small, little Alice can still see the future. The trainer interrupts my thoughts and asks me if I can try the bow and arrow again, only this time with a different kind of bow.

_I wonder if she can hit the target's heart again! Such amazing coordination. _I sigh at his thoughts. Just as I pull back my bow and arrow, the elevator doors open. I ponder whether I should do this in front of another person. They could be a tribute. I decide to do it anyway. I realize the arrow, aiming for the heart of the target that looks like a person. I turn towards my trainer to see him clapping with glee. I roll my eyes and set the bow and arrow down. I was about to head towards the camouflage area, when I bump into someone. Of course I don't fall down but I see the girl on the floor. Great. I'm probably going to get my ass kicked for hurting a tribute.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaim to her. She brushes her pants and reaches for my helping hand.

"It was nothing. I should have been looking where I was going. I'm such a klutz!" She throws her hands in the air in annoyance.

"Don't worry about that, I usually don't bump into people on accident. And besides, I have a close friend of mine back at home who is a total klutz. I'm surprised she hasn't killed herself, yet." I laugh at Bella's coordination and soon, the stranger laughs with me.

"So, are you a tribute?" She asks me.

"Because your aim is so amazingly cool!" She looks at the bow-and-arrow trainer, who is now trying to dislodge the arrow from the dummy's heart. I must've released the bow too fast.

"Yeah, I'm a tribute. I suppose you are one, too?" I don't bother reading her mind; I might say something about her that she hasn't told me yet.

"Yeah. Are you from this weird, freaky place? Because you don't look like you are." She looks up at me.

"No, I'm not. I'm from a different world and I plan to go back home as soon as this thing is done." I look to see that no one is watching us.

"Go back home? That will be tough. Only the winner gets to go home." She informs me.

"No, the winner get glorious prizes and gets to go home. The losers just go home." She looks at me, confused.

"Look, you may not know this, but…we can't die. Something in our blood streams," I cringe, "allow us to live. Sure if we are killed it'll hurt, but you get sent home. The people only say that us outsiders of Panem can get killed because they want the people watching us to be entertained. They said the same thing to the people of Panem. The winner is supposedly getting triple the prize amounts, so no one is going to want to lose on purpose just to get out. No one can die, but they can experience the pain of dying, which I already know. It's excoriating." I tell her matter-of-factly. She looks at me with huge brown eyes, but they go back to normal as she thinks it all through.

"So, I can't die?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Once your back to your world, you can." I add. She nods, knowing this already. I wave her to come to the camouflage station. She sits down next to me.

"Would you two like any assistance?" A trainer asks. I shake my head while the girls says

"No thanks. We're good." The trainer smiles and walks two stations down to chat with another trainer. They don't look our way. Just as I'm about to ask her what her name is, the elevator doors open and out steps someone who really needs to calm down, according to his thoughts. I sigh, as he looks my way.

**Michaela**

I see the strange girl turn towards the elevator door, expecting someone. The girl has weird aqua eyes that shouldn't go well with her jet-black hair, but it does. She is very very pretty. I envy her a little bit. Barely two seconds after she turns towards the elevator doors, a young man steps out. Since I estimated this girl to be my age, seventeen, I would suppose that he's older then her. The guy has reddish-brown hair and green eyes. He looks at the girl with a weird look as if to say _I hope you know what you're doing._ I turn to see her smirk back at him practically saying, _I always know._ I know these faces well because they always appear on Fred and George's faces before they pull a prank. The girl turns her attention back to me while the guy goes over to axe throwing section.

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to a friend of mine." She looks at me worriedly. It's a classic Fred Weasley look. The look of worry when he's not sure he's lying well enough. I nod for her to go and head towards the knot-tying station, wondering if they're dating. It's either dating or they're real closely related which is impossible because they don't look the same at all. It's obvious, though, that these two are from the same world.

I sit down and tie a simple knot, trying to resist the urge to turn around and spy on them. I peek a few glances at them. They're both showing off to the stunned trainer of their amazing axe throwing skills. It's like they're having a conversation through their heads because at several times, the girl looks like she's pissed at the boy and other times, the boy is smiling at her. I peek to see her lightly punch him and he rolls his eyes back at her.

"Excuse me miss, but the Training Center is closing. You are welcome to roam upstairs and feel free to eat some lunch." I didn't notice the trainer behind me. I get up and head towards the elevator. I'm about to close it, completely forgetting about the couple, until they run in.

"Sorry, I forgot that everyone was leaving." I say to them.

"It's okay." The kind girl says to me. I wonder if we're close enough now for me to ask for her name. Just then, the elevator doors open.

"C'mon Mia, Alice is waiting for us. She's gonna be mad if we hold her up for lunch." The boy looks at the girl, a smile tugging at his lips. The girl looks confused but nods her head. They both walk out of the elevator.

"You coming?" The girl asks me. I thought she forgot about me. At least she isn't rude.

"Nah, I'm gonna go upstairs and ask my friend if she wants to come for lunch." I tell her.

"Okay, but you can eat at our table with your friend if ya want." She informs me.

"Good to know." I tell her. It's not in a rude way, but in a friendly way. Just as the doors close, she rolls her eyes and I almost faint. 

**Katniss**

I wave good-bye to Madge as she leaves to go back home. Back to where she is going to watch me die. I feel a tear sliding down my cheek. I clutch the mockingjay pin she gave to me to use as my token. I pin it to my shirt and head down for lunch, not bothering for company. As I am walking towards the elevators, a girl who had just gotten off looks like she might pass out. My mother's nursing instincts kicks in and I rush to help her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods.

"I'm just a wee little shocked that's all." She tells me feebly. I suggest she goes down to eat something. She stalls, coming up with an excuse. It's like she doesn't want to go down.

"You need to eat. Trust me, it'll make you feel better." She mumbles something that sounds like "make it worse" but agrees to go down with me.

"I'm Katniss by the way. Katniss Everdeen." I tell her.

"I'm Michaela Tonks." She tells me. Her voice gains confidence as she tells me this. I wonder what has shaken her so badly. The elevator doors open and before we go down, she backs away.

"I need to ask my friend if she wants lunch, you go on down without me Katniss." She turns to leave.

"Okay. Feel better!" I tell her. She waves as I go into the elevator. I wave back until the doors close, happy to have made a friend. The happiness goes away when I realize I am going to have to kill her tomorrow. Hopefully someone else will do it before I need to.

**Mia**

I pick out a whole bunch of food from the buffet and sit down next to Alice. Edward and Emmett are on the other side of the table, sitting across from us. Emmett has his plate filled. It's like a meal for two people. I smile at him and start eating.

"I never knew this tasted so good." I say. Alice laughs. It sounds like silver bells ringing. I laugh with her after swallowing my food. Edward just looks at me. I get the impression that he's still thinking about our conversation before about being careful with who I talk to. I, of course, ignored him. Emmett interrupts me by pointing to the group behind us. It consists of seven people from a "normal" world. A world where vampires and werewolves and Panem and witches and wizards don't exist. Well, only Edward, Alice, Emmett and I know about the witches and wizards, but thank god they aren't here. To think that Mickey Tonks could be here.

The seven regular humans' names are: Mary, Samantha, Brianna, Derek, Chad, Joey, and Luke. Such normal names. Such normal humans. They have no idea what they've got themselves into. I smile as Edward reads my mind and grins. Emmett laughs and mutters,

"This should be interesting." We all laugh just as the elevator doors open and a girl steps out and goes to a table to eat by herself. She is wearing a weird pin with a bird on it and her hair is in a braid. The normal people invite her to sit with them, and hesitantly, she joins them.

"Humans everywhere! I'm glad I for once am now one of them. Imagine the thirst pain? I don't know how you deal with it, Eddy." Emmett grins playfully as Edward gives him a look of annoyance. He gives in and smiles his half-crooked smile. I roll my eyes at him and mutter "Bi-polar" in his direction. Emmett starts laughing and we all join him.

**Michaela**

I knock on Hermione's door.

"Come in!" She says. I open the door to see her lying on her bed, reading a weird book.

"It's all about the history here. Such an interesting history Panem has." She looks at me.

"Yeah. Did you want to go to lunch?" I ask her. She nods and puts the book down on her bed. We both head out to the danger lurking down the elevator. Because I am certain that I just met Mia Cullen. One, she cringed when she said bloodstream. Two, the boy, who is either one of her brothers, Emmett or Edward, said her name was Mia. Three, the boy mentioned Alice, whom numerous times me and Mia compared her to my sister. Four, she did the eye rolling thing when I said, "good to know" which the Mia on the chat always does. I start to freak out as I realized I just met Mia Cullen, not only a vampire but also the only friend of mine whom I never met in real life. I take a deep breath and gulp as Hermione presses the elevator button to go down.

**Katniss**

I smile in appreciation as one of the girls starts asking about me at the table. I was shocked that this group of happy people invited me over to sit with them. Mary asks if I want something to eat. I nod but get up to get food. Sam recommends trying this soup that she fell in love with.

"Okay! Thanks you guys, for everything!" I tell them.

"No problem." They reply. I can tell by their faces that they are not trying to pretend to be my friends to get close to me and kill me. I know that these people are actually nice, unlike the careers. I head over to the buffet area and grab as much as I can hold. The food here is a million times better than at home. I've never eaten so much in my life. I walk back to the table with a full tray in my hands and join in on the conversation.

**Mia**

We're all laughing as Emmett made a funny remark about the weird bird pin that one girl was wearing. Just then, the elevator doors open again and two girls step out, one is a stranger and the other is the girl I met in the Training Center. I wave for her attention, ignoring Emmett's stupid remarks about them. Alice hits him for me and I smile at her.

The girl looks my way and becomes a little terrified. I wonder what I did to scare her. She reluctantly comes to our table as the bushy haired girl drags her along. Alice does the introducing.

"Hi! My name's Alice Brandon and these are Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty and Mia Williams." Alice gestures to each of us. We decided to use our human last names, since we couldn't be siblings anymore. We didn't look alike now that we're all human. The girl looks up at me as Alice says my name. She put on a tense smile and sits down next to me. The bushy haired girl sits next to her and introduces them.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Michaela Tonks." She says matter-of-factly. I freeze and know that the girl next to me saw it. Michaela Tonks? As in Mickey the witch? As in my friend? No freaking way. I glance at Edward, unblocking my mind. He reads the confusion and nods to confirm that it's her. I glared at him.

_YOU KNEW THE WHOLE FREAKING TIME AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME?_ I nearly scream at him. _You said it yourself that you wanted to find out whom this girl is without reading her mind to see if you could do it. Well, congrats because you just did. _I stare at him dumbfounded but shake my head.

"Well, I'm stuffed. C'mon, Eddy. You, me upstairs. It's time for a gambling match. Nice to know you two!" Emmett says before leaving. He saw the death glares we were both giving to each other and decided to remove Edward from the picture in case this turned into a physical fight. Edward agreed to go and went upstairs.

I looked at Alice and realized that she also knew about this the whole time. I couldn't get mad at her so I just listened to her apology in her head. I nodded to accept it. I had completely forgotten about Mickey until I heard Hermione and her talking. I turned around at the same time she did and just stared at her. She mirrored my reaction.


	5. The Twitter Games Has Begun

**Michaela**

I looked at Mia like I've found a lost sister whom I never met. She just stares at me, then smirks. It suits her personality that I learned about her through IMing her.

"Nice to finally meet you." She says. I grin.

"The pleasures all mine." I reply back. Hermione looks at me in confusion and I turn to explain that I know Mia through chatting her.

Hermione says "hi" and starts talking to Mia. Soon, Alice is talking to me about clothing and stuff. Mia introduced me to Alice over IMs but we became close friends from that just as Mia and I became close friends. Mia looked at me and grinned. I grin back. I wonder if she is still a vampire, because she doesn't look like one. Her and Alice get up and sit across from us on the other side of the table so we could talk more easily.

I remembered that Mia could read thoughts so I ask her, _Hey, are you a vampire? Cause you don't look like one._ She looks at me and shakes her head. Huh, how could she have turned human? I eat my lunch in silence.

I see Mia trying to use a knife to cut some weird looking meat, but she's unsuccessful. Of course! Vampires never needed to use knives because they suck blood not cut up their victims' bodies. Ugh, I'm getting queasy just thinking about. I look at her, again. She clearly never used a knife in a very long time. She's going to hurt herself.

I was about to ask her if she needed help when she sliced the knife into her hand. For a split second, all I see is her looking at her hand in surprise, then, "OW!" I look at her hand. There was a deep gash in the middle and it was streaming blood at an alarming rate. I was going to pass out soon. Already I could feel my palms getting clammy and there's a knot in my stomach. Mia doesn't seem too worried about it as me and Hermione were. She just seemed as fascinated about the blood gushing out as Alice was. Hermione was about to get someone when the bleeding slowly stopped and a small scar appeared for a brief minute, then disappeared.

"Told you we can't die here. We can only feel pain." She said. Hermione looked at her hand in shock and then gave me a lock that said _you have some explaining to do._ I saw Mia and Alice get up.

"We're going to check on Edward and Emmett." Mia informed me. I knew it was just an excuse so she could give me space to explain the whole "We don't die here" thing to Hermione. They both left the cafeteria place.

**Katniss**

After lunch, it's training with Haymitch. I'm still trying to figure out why Peeta wouldn't want to work with me. Maybe it was because I hurt his hands when I shoved him. It wasn't my fault, though. He made me look like a fool during the interviews about being in love with me. Haymitch said it'd make me look desirable and all that. I should be thanking him but I still can't bring myself to do it. I just hope someone else kills off Peeta before I have to. I barely ignore what Haymitch has to say. When the training's over, I go into my room and cry.

**Mia**

I bang on Edward's door, demanding him to open it. I see Mickey and Hermione pass by me. Hermione waves and so does Mickey. I remove my face of anger, put on a calmer one, and wave back and smile. Then, I continue banging on Edward's door.

"Open up! I just wanna talk!" I snarl at him. He doesn't buy it. _Careful, Mia. You'll scare off your human friends._ I growl menacingly in my head. He sighs and opens the door to let me in. _You could've said something! I mean seriously! I know what I said about figuring out someone by myself but I meant towards a stranger not someone I know! Oh and I bumped into Victoria on the way up the elevator ride. She wasn't happy to see me. She ignored Alice and I and went out but I caught I few thoughts of hers. Damn vampire hates us. Good! They should know that by now. Can't wait to get them in the arena. Too bad they can't actually die. _Edward looks at me. _I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first about the witch, but as your brother, it's my job to annoy the hell out of you and secondly, we take the three of them out as soon as we're thrown in. Agreed?_ He grins at me.

"I would say agreed except that when we're thrown in, we're all scattered." I tell him. He looks at me in confusion. _There are four groups of seven randomly picked. I got the groupings out of one of the Capitol people's head. You, me, Emmett and Alice are with Marvel, Cato and Mary. I don't know these people in our group. Anyway the rest are: Peeta, James, Clove, Thresh, Mickey, Hermione and Ron. Another group is made up of Pansy, Laurent, Sam, Joey, Derek, Victoria and Draco. The last group is Harry, Katniss, Brianna, Goyle, Rue, Chad and Luke._

"Wow. This is gonna be fun." He said. He laughed and I laughed with him. Alice barged into the room with Emmett behind her.

"They just said our groupings on TV! Did ya see it? We're all together!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ali. We saw it." I replied and looked at the clock. Time for dinner already.

**Katniss**

After finishing dinner, I went into my room and shut the door. Tomorrow, I will be thrown into the arena with total strangers. Well, not complete strangers because I knew Brianna, Chad and Luke. I was still nervous, though. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes.

**Michaela**

I couldn't fall asleep. I glanced the clock. It was midnight. I got up and started pacing back and forth. The Twitter Games would start early tomorrow. About six to seven hours from now. I was getting scared. I knew we couldn't die but we could come real close to dying and then _poof, _we'd be back home. I really hoped dying wouldn't hurt. When they announced that I was with Hermione and Ron in the beginning of the Games, I was happier then ever. Now that I realize we're not magical anymore, I felt weak and unprotected. Just then, my door swung open and there was Mia. Ever heard of knocking?

"Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded. "Are you pacing?" She asked me. I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"I couldn't sleep." I tell her. She looks at me with a weird expression then says, "Vampires can't sleep." I giggled at her and asked why she came here.

"I heard your thoughts. Nervous, huh? Don't worry. Dying shouldn't hurt as bad as the venom from a vampire. It'll probably be real quick." She tells me.

_It's going to hurt! I just know it! Like the forbidden curses. I'm going to beg for death. _She shakes her head.

"That's only if you really piss someone off." She adds. I plop onto my bed.

**Mia**

"Go to sleep, Mickey. You have nine more hours of sleep. Well, they'll probably wake you up in three hours but still." I look at Michaela as she closes her eyes and falls asleep with worry creases in her forehead. She reminds me of Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. That's all I freaking hear from Eduardo (Edward) the whole time here. Sigh.

Poor Mickey. Surely it won't hurt as bad as vampire venom, right? I hope not. No, dying is quick, merciful. Dying allows you to escape the pain, not welcome it.

I shut Mickey's door and head to mine, only to find a small figure breathing slowly in my covers. I pull the covers back to see a small pixie sleeping in my bed. Her black hair is cropped short, with spikes sticking out in all directions. Alice looks peaceful sleeping. I push my sister aside and fall asleep.

**Katniss**

I wake up from a nightmare to someone knocking on my door. I open it to find Peeta in the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep that well?" He asks. I nod. I've only had one hour of sleep and the Twitter Games start in eight hours. He beckons me to follow him. I do.

**Mia**

I wake up to a capitol worker saying that the Twitter Games starts in five hours. I sigh in annoyance when he doesn't leave. I get up and am whisked to my prep team. They do my makeup and hair and force me into a Twitter Games suit. I don't like it one bit. I smile as I imagine what Ali's reaction might be. I go onto a hovercraft to find the vampire and wizard world tributes all there. I look at Alice's firm mouth and smile at her. We are given a small lunch.

**Michaela**

As soon as we arrive, I feel my heart going faster and faster. I'm extremely nervous. I'm taken to a circular tube with a silver plate underground. A lady says that if I take a step off of the plate, I get blown up. I shudder at the idea. There's one minute until the game starts. My prep crew quickly says their good-byes and good lucks. I start sweating. Just then, the booming voice of a man fills up the dark room I am in.

**Katniss**

"Let the 75th Annual Quarter Quell Twitter Games begin!" Shouts President Snow. Before I could think about anything, my plate is being raised from the tube and into the arena. I see the Cornucopia not that far from me. I realize that this horn filled with survival supplies is just for the seven of us in my group. This is going to be easy to get.

I see a sheath of arrows and a bow just waiting for me to take. I am a fast runner, I'll sprint. I look to my left to see Luke eyeing it, but then his eyes focus on me and I now know that the whole friendship from the seven of them was just a way to get close to me. To kill me. While looking at Luke, I miss my chance as the gong goes off. I refocus and grab anything in my sight: a backpack, some knives, and a packaged loaf of bread. I take my things and sprint towards the forest, leaving the bow and arrows behind to save my life. I hear a knife whistling past my ear and turn around to see Luke looking at me in a murderous way. I keep running into the forest without looking back.

**Mia**

I grabbed the axe and the bow and arrows and knives and start chucking the knives at whoever comes close, protecting Edward and Alice while they get the good stuff. Emmett distracts everyone. I see Cato run far into the forest. I've only killed Mary. I don't feel guilty because I know she'll live and anyone else that dies here.

She would be paralyzed until a hovercraft comes at the end of the day to bring her body to a hospital in the Capitol. Then, she's whisked back home. I don't see Marvel so I told everyone to get their things and leave. Marvel intimidates me. We sprinted into the forest and don't stop running for a while. I'm scared that we might run into the other groups.

"Here! Climb the tree!" Edward points up to a sturdy tree that could conceal us. We ran about five miles into the arena. It's been five hours since we were thrown into this place.

"I say we should go further and find a water source." Emmett states. Edward looks at him.

"Hold up, I smell fish. Where's there's fish, there is water." I suggest. I'm so happy that I still have part of my intense senses.

"Yeah. Let's go near the water source and build a camp in the trees there." Alice agrees with me. Edward gives in and we walk another mile to see a steady flowing stream. I look up at one of the trees.

"This one!" I point.

"We don't have to climb the tree now, it's not even dusk yet. We got about another few hours before it's nighttime." Edward said, a little annoyed. We all agree.

**Michaela**

I'm still running with Hermione and Ron on my heels. That James guy scared the living daylights out of me when he threw an axe at me. I had grabbed the axe and now hold it tightly in my hand. Ron had three knives and Hermione could only get a sleeping bag, a basket, two jackets and sunglasses. They messed up my vision when I tried to put the glasses on. Ron suggested we chuck it, but I said we should keep it, just in case.

"Hold up! I'm dying here!" Ron gasps. Ever since Hermione has found a river just north of where we entered the arena, we've been following it the entire time, not wanting to lose the only water source in sight.

"Okay, let's rest." I suggest. "

I'll look for some food." Hermione walks out with a knife and doesn't return for another twenty minutes. Ron looks at me worriedly.

"It's been a while." He says. I was about to get up and look for her with one of the knives when I hear a cracking noise. Hermione appears out of nowhere, scaring the living hell out of the both of us.

"I found a berry bush not far from here! According to a book I read about plant life here, these berries are good to eat. They're not poisonous."

She informs us. She holds out her hand and we all take a few berries. I look and see that her basket that she got at the Cornucopia is filled to the brim. We eat the juicy berries. They're like blue berries.

After we all eat a couple, we set up a camp. Ron finds a carved out rock that we can all sleep in. We conceal the rock with leaves and branches. The sun goes down as we make a door out of leaves so we can easily go in and out. Hermione falls asleep and then does Ron. I'm left alone to take the first shift of the night. Even with the knife in my hand, I feel vulnerable.

**Katniss**

I am happy with the contents in my backpack. I have these weird sunglasses, a sleeping bag, some bread, crackers and berries plus the backpack that they were packed in, the additional loaf of bread, and three knives. After hiking all day long, I find a good tree and tie the sleeping bag onto a sturdy branch using some tough and strong vines.

Before I fall asleep, the Panem Crest fills the sky. I prepare myself to see the faces and names of those who had died today, wondering if Peeta was among the dead. I see some familiar faces but none are Peeta. I don't pay attention to the names. All I know is that there are nine dead. The Panem Crest appears after they showed the last face. I fall asleep in my branch.

**Mia**

"Okay people! Nine down! That leaves us with 14 people left, not including ourselves." I say. We are in the trees. We don't necessarily need a sleeping bag or whatever to feel comfortable. Emmett gives me some rope he found on the floor and we cut it up with a knife so we cal all tie ourselves in onto a branch. This way, if we toss or turn during our sleep, we won't fall out. I volunteer for the first shift.

I run through my head the names of the tributes that died today: Laurent- I was happy about this one-, Pansy, Marvel, Mary, Luke, Joey, Chad and Derek. I was just happy that none of them was Mickey.


	6. Gone

**Michaela**

Ron shook me, as I was about to drift off, saying that it was his turn. I let him move to the mouth of the small cave.

"Anyone "die" today that we know?" He asked me, worried. I could tell he was hoping that Harry made it for the day. I was also wishing the same for Mia.

"Just Pansy. The rest I have no idea who they are." I tell him. He sighed in relief. "Well, now we know that Pansy is back home, probably telling everyone about how her brave Draco is trying to survive here." He made a disgusted face and I laughed at him. He motioned for me to fall asleep so I crawled into the sleeping bag and drifted, finally failing asleep.

**Katniss**

A week went by, and no one had died. Each day, fear grows and grows on me because I know that the Capitol is getting bored of watching us try to survive. I almost died of dehydration until I found a lake. I had made camp here for five days.

As I refilled my water gallon, I smell smoke and hear the thumping of feet going against the ground. I turn to see the James guy or whatever his name is and the girl that always follows him, running for their lives from a huge fire. This was no campfire gone wrong, this was the Gamemakers' doing.

I quickly pack all my stuff and start running as the fire is almost caught up with me. I screamed when I jumped over a flaming log and the bottom of my jacket caught fire. I kept running and fell into a hole. I rolled back and forth until the fire on me went out. I climbed out of the hole to see that the fire went out. I start walking until I find a smaller pond and treat my burns. There aren't bad, but they sting. The cool water soothes it.

**Mia**

We had smelt smoke an hour ago, so all of us grabbed our things and traveled upriver. We made camp when the smoke was gone.

"Hey guys, I'm going to see if there's some edible berries. I took a class about them at the Training Center. If I find a bush, we won't have to eat our food that we have here or eat the vision." I suggest. Edward nods his head and Alice agrees. Emmett is worried of me going alone so he comes along. We left Alice and Edward the knives and the axe while I had the bow and arrows.

**Michaela**

I was so happy that we ran into Harry. It was like a miracle that we found him. When I said that Harry and I should look for berries, everyone agreed. Hermione just finished explaining what they looked like and then we left. We each had a knife. Harry only got a sleeping bag and rope. He couldn't get much else. Talk about The Boy Who Lived. I laughed to myself.

"I think I found a bush." Harry whispers to me. Ron advised us not to talk loudly, in case any tributes were close by. I walked towards the bush with him and we both confirmed it to be edible. We both filled Hermione's basket to the brim. I was about to plop one into my mouth when something slapped it out of my hand.

"Don't eat that! It's a poison berry!" A voice said in my ear. I jumped three feet into the air. I turned around, knife in my hand to see Mia staring at me. I ran and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Alright! Alright! We all know each other. Isn't it a lovely day to be hugging? C'mon, there are murderers in these woods!" Emmett said in an annoyed voice, he broke into laughter. Ron laughed with him.

"Look, these are fools berries. See the red spots on them? There poisoned. If you go that way for five minutes, you'll find tons of berry bushes. Just make sure they don't have any red spots on them." Mia informed me. "How do you know?" I asked her. She points to a dead girl on the floor and I shriek. I've never seen a dead body in my entire life. The girl looks lifeless as she has blood gushing form her mouth and a couple of berries in her hand. I shudder and turn to Mia.

"Do you wanna stay with us?" I ask. She shakes her magnificent head.

"Too many people. We'll end up killing each other." She says in a grave voice. "You guys stay low okay? People died today and you don't deserve to be one of them. Now get outta here." She says. I looked at her, sadness in my eyes and hers. She was like a sister to me. She hugged me again and left with Emmett behind her.

**Katniss**

I put my legs into the water again. I winced but then moaned as the water relaxed the burn. It was almost nighttime and I was positive that people died today. I had gathered all my stuff together, just in case another disaster happens and I have to leave in a hurry. All my stuff is ready in my backpack for a quick escape. I look up into the sky to see the Panem crest appear across the sky. I see Brianna, James, and Goyle's faces in the sky. I only knew Brianna, but she betrayed me. I showed no remorse for these people. Only fifteen people left. I climbed a tree and secured my sleeping bag on one of the branches. I fall sleep.

**Mia**

Brianna, Goyle, James. That's the ones that had been killed yesterday. I wasn't on night duty last night, so when I had woke up, Emmett told me who "died". I also found out another thing; there is this type of plant that you can actually die if your skin makes any contact with it. No one knows what it even looks like, so that helps. I grinned as Edward came out of the woods, two giant wild birds slinging over his shoulder. We may not drink their blood, but they're meat tastes just as good- from a human perspective, anyway. I jumped out of my low branch and landed next to him. We built a small fire, just welcoming any enemies, and cooked it. No one came so I took it as a good sign. We were far out anyway.

"Anyone wanna go back for some berries?" Emmett asked all of us. We had moved since our last encounter with the wizard crew yesterday, just in case one of them decides to rob us or hunt us down. You can't trust anybody out here.

"We shouldn't go back. It's too dangerous." Edward said grimly.

"Yeah, we could get 'killed'." Alice said.

"Yes, you can get killed. But by whom? Perhaps us?" A voice said out of nowhere. We immediately went on our guard and grabbed the nearest weapon. I pointed my knife toward the area from which the sinister voice came from.

I didn't see the person come behind me and tackled me. The next thing I knew, it was war. The Cullens against these four boys and this one girl. A red-haired boy that looked a little like Ron was on top of me and cut my right arm slightly. I threw him off and tried to help Alice with the girl when a boy who looked just like the girl jumped on top of me. I bruised my face hitting the rocky ground. I tried to roll him off of me but he was way too heavy. He put a knife to my throat and smiled.

"Want a haircut? How about right below your chin, for starters." He smirked at me.

"NO!" I heard Emmett cry. It was a voice of rage.

"NO, ALICE! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard Edward shout. The boy on top of me was distracted for that brief second, but it was enough for me to throw him off of me. I was about to stab him when one yelled, "RETREAT!" I missed and nicked his arm, which turned red and started bleeding. They five of them left except one. I turned to see the redhead dead and beside him, my worst possible nightmare.

Emmett and Edward were leaning over a still, motionless pixie. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed peaceful in her sleep. My vision was shaky as I stumbled over to them. My eyes burned and my vision became blurry. I reached to touch my cheeks, noticing that they were wet with tears and blood.

"I-I tried to st-stop them. Th-hey were all on us." Emmett sobbed. I had never seen my brother cry before. Edward was also silently weeping. He looked up and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Oh Mia. I thought that boy was going to kill you. I tried to help but some boy cut my arm." He whispered. Emmett was still staring at Alice, as if he could bring her back by looking at her. I turned to see Edward's left arm bleeding at an alarming rate. I knew it was going to heal in a couple of minutes but he winced in real pain.

The next thing I heard, besides our weeping of sorrow, was a hovercraft blade. I looked up to see the hovercraft lift Alice's and Redhead's bodies up into it and flew away.

"They're gon-gonna bring her home. I ho-hope she says h-h-hi to Rosie for m-me." Emmett said, still crying. I couldn't say anything because I knew I would break down and would be unable to speak clearly. I hugged him and we packed our stuff and moved farther into the arena, always following the river stream.

We made base a few hours later and laid our stuff down. There was this huge cave that would be easily disguised as a rock with the right materials. Emmett had went out and brought back perfect-sized branches and leaves and twigs. We decorated the cave and made a natural-looking door. Then, we placed all of our stuff in there and went in. Edward had spread a sleeping bag for me. We had found it from our attackers that had left it behind. I went inside it, exhausted and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was from Edward.

"I'm waking you up when it's your turn." He told me. I quickly fell asleep after that.

**Michaela**

Draco and a bunch of people that he brought with him had attacked us earlier this morning. Luckily, they retreated when we climbed a tree. They had headed in the direction that Mia was heading, so I worried if she was OK.

"Ouch! That stings Hermione!" Ron complained as Hermione placed a weird cream on his cut arm.

"Oh well! It has to mean that it's working because Draco dropped it from his pocket and it says ointment for cuts and burns." Hermione said, matter-of-factly. I laughed at her serious tone and Harry joined in. It was getting pitch-dark out and I waited for the Panem Crest to appear, along with the faces of the deceased.

**Katniss**

I had heard voices not too far from my camp, so I moved along and found a small stream about three miles form my old camping spot. I settled there, keeping all my things packed in case I needed to make a quick escape. I climbed one of the nearest trees and made the usual camp there, tying myself in my sleeping bag on a sturdy branch. I stayed up to see the Panem Crest appear up in the sky. Then, the faces of the dead appeared. The only one I knew was Sam. The rest were unknown. So Peeta was still alive, out there somewhere. I fell asleep to that last thought.

**Michaela**

The faces lit up the sky like fireworks back home. The redhead that had attacked me with Draco's this morning was dead. Under his picture was his name. Then, a girl's face lit up the sky with shot-cropped black hair pointing in all directions. I gasped as Alice's name appeared under her picture.

"Oh Alice." I said. Harry, Hermione and Ron all knew about the Cullens. They didn't know their real last names or that they were vampires but, they knew that I was friends with them.

_Poor Mia._ I thought to myself. She must be hysterical right now.

"Michaela's got first night watch." Harry told us. I groaned and stayed up and alert, knife in hand, while they all fell asleep.

**Mia**

I couldn't bare look up in the sky when the Panem crest came up, but I knew it was my night watch time, so I had to tell them if anyone else died when they wake up in the morning. I saw Redhead's face, whose name is Sam and Alice's sweet innocent face.

_She's safe back home. _I thought to myself. I kept watch. I would try to win. For Alice, I would stay alive.

**Michaela**

I woke up the next morning not by Hermione's voice telling me to wake up, but by screaming. I stood up and ran to the screaming. A boy was on the floor, dead. I gasped and then saw a redheaded girl stab Ron in the back.

"NO!" I screamed when I saw blood gushing and Ron fall to the ground. I swiped at the redhead with my knife, but missed. Draco, the redhead and some strong-looking girl ran away from our group, and disappeared into the woods. They attacked us before, but never did I believe that they'd come back again. I ran over to Ron and Hermione and Harry did the same. We knelt by him but it was too late, he was already gone.

"Get away from the bodies. I read that a hovercraft comes to pick up the bodies and brings them to a hospital. Then, they're brought to life and sent back home." Hermione said. It still didn't stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh Hermione." I said and I hugged her close. Harry looked like he was still in shock, standing above us. Then, he stumbled and passed out.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Pick him up! We have to drag him away from sight!" I shouted frantically. We dragged Harry away from the two bodies.

As soon as we were all out of sight, a hovercraft came out of nowhere and picked up the two bodies.

"He'll be safe back home, bragging on how the Boy Who Lived will survive again and how the smartest witch on Earth survived by her intelligence." I told Hermione as she was crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a weak smile.

"And what about you? How about how the clumsiest witch's sister survived, proving that not all blood relatives are the same." Hermione said. I smiled and then looked at Harry.

"What are we going to do with him?" I complained. We couldn't drag him around forever and who knows when he'll wake up.

Hermione grabbed a water canteen that was filled with water and splashed some on Harry. I realized that the canteen was from the dead boy. Harry opened his eyes immediately.

"What's going on?" He said. Hermione looked at me as if I should say something. She's probably right.

"Well, as you know…Ron is sorta…dea-" Hermione interrupted me.

"Ron is out of the Games. He's back home now." Hermione told him sincerely. That was true. I realized she didn't want me to tell Harry that he had died, because he really didn't.

We walked for another three hours in the complete opposite direction of Draco's gang, not wanting to interfere with them at all if we could manage. We already had lost Ron and another member of our little group would be a humongous blow. Even though Ron didn't die, him not being here was just the same.

That night, two faces light the sky. One had Ron's name under his face while another was the dead boy and his name, Cato.

**Katniss**

I had found Rue, a small girl who reminded me of Prim, when Peeta and a bunch of Careers and other people came back for me. She had come out of practically nowhere to warn me that they were headed my way. I ran with her up on e of the trees to hide as they passed us, going back to where we started the games and where the main lake was. Before they were out of earshot, I had cracked one of the branches I was on and they turned back for me. Rue made me climb higher while down below, Peeta had saved my life by stopping Clove from throwing an axe. He had run away after that and Clove's gang left in the opposite direction. I didn't see most of the fight because we were too high up, but I heard most of it. It didn't sound too good.

Right now, I made a truce with Rue and we had pooled our supplies into one. She had a few edible berries and another water canteen, but nothing else. I felt really bad for her and offered her some groosling that I had hunted down before.

The hungry look on her eyes made me feel worse, imagining what little she could have eaten to make her so hungry. I gave her one whole leg and she bit right through it, savoring the flavor. We had been attacked early this morning and were tired.

It was close to nightfall and we were both tired. I let Rue sleep with me in my sleeping bag. I was certain this was more than she traded in for.

"We have to get them back. Somehow we have to get back at Clove's Career gang." I swore into the night.

"How, Katniss? They have everything." She said. I thought about that. What could you do?

"They used to call it the Hunger Games for a reason, Rue. They never learned to starve liked we had." I said to her.

"We make them hungry?" She asked. "We take their food away." I replied. She nodded to my developing plan, but fell fast asleep before adding anything else.

Rue looked calm in her sleep, peaceful if it weren't for the fact that Clove and her gang were tracking us. I knew I had to think of some way. For Rue. She would survive if I couldn't.

Before I could think anymore, I was asleep.

**Mia**

I had felt horrible when I saw Ron's face light up the night two nights ago. I can't imagine how Mickey and the rest all feel. I was still mourning over Alice-I knew she was home but still. Emmett and Edward tried not to show their sadness or sorrow in front of me. They knew I was about to burst at any moment. I had stayed to myself ever since she-

I stopped that thought cold, not letting it come to a conclusion. I would not think of her that way. She was at home. She was alive and safe in Jasper's arms. Bella would be thrilled to see her. It would numb barely 1% of her aching heart over Edward, but she would still distract Bella for the time being. Carlisle and Esme would be joyful to have her and Rose would smile and hug her and ask her about Emmett and maybe us and where we were and what had happened.

I smiled as I pictured their little reunion- seeing most of my family happy made me happy, too.

Later that day, I saw Edward gently handed me food, not wanting to scare me. I realized that he was scared of _me_. It was probably because he knew I was going to explode at any second, and I felt like I was on edge of doing so. Not literally explode because that would be gross. I smiled a warming smile and nibbled the leg of some weird giant bird.

"Mia! You've got to stop! This is driving us all insane!" Emmett said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him confused and shocked.

"What the hell did I do? I didn't do anything!" I shot back at him. He threw his hands in the air in annoyance. Edward tried to caution him but Emmett ignored him.

"That's right! You don't do anything! Ever since Alice died you've been nothing but a hollow, empty body! She would've wanted us to win and she sure as hell wouldn't want you like this!" He yelled at me.

"Emmett, stop. She's not as old as us. Not as experienced as we are. Lay off." Edward warned his brother.

"Don't start getting all gushy on me, Lover Boy! Mia needs to get her act together or we all die! Don't act like you're all superior just because you are a mind reader!" Emmett shouldn't yell at him. Not ever and especially not for defending me.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!" I shouted. I felt Emmett's hand contact my face. My right check stung. Edward looked at me in shock. Emmett mirrored Edward's face and whispered, "Mia. I didn't mean to."

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled in his face, and with that, I grabbed the nearest knife and ran out of our cave, away from Emmett, from Edward, from their pleas, and from their apologies. I thought of when Emmett hit me when I've never been hit in my life. I thought of Alice, sweet and kind and of her dead, lifeless body. It didn't hurt thinking of this. It only fueled my anger beyond recovery. I ran away from it all, disappearing into the forest.


	7. Forgiven

**Michaela**

It was close to nighttime when I offered to go berry hunting. We were all out and I wouldn't let the three of us starve.

"Let me go with you." Hermione pleaded, "We can't let you go by yourself, right Harry?" She shot Harry a quick glance.

"Of course not, and of course you're not going, Hermione. I should go." Harry said.

"Why? Because I'm a girl? I very well think that's the case, Harry Potter." She shot at him. Harry shook his head in denial.

"No, it's not because of that. Hermione, you're way too smart. You _need_ to watch our camp while I go with Michaela."

"And what? Leave Hermione by her lonesome? No way! Just stay with her. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, you can come after me." I told them. Hermione contemplated while Harry nodded his head.

"Twenty minutes. If you don't find anything in that time, come back no matter what." He told me. I nod, grab my weapon and head out into the dark forest.

Fifteen minutes later and I still can't place where those last bunch of berry bushes were. Am I going in circles? Am I lost? I started getting worried when I heard footsteps coming towards me. My breathing stopped the same time that the steps did. I hid behind a tree and looked at the clearing I was just in, knife sharp in my hand. I then saw a figure step into the light of the moon. She looked absolutely horrible. Her hair was filled with leaves and small twigs. Her pants were slightly tattered and she had a small limp to her walk. She looked around for strangers and that's when I saw her face. I did a small gasp when I saw a huge bruise on her right cheek and saw tears streaming down her face. She had a cut on her forehead and her neck had a small cut that looked like it was from a blade.

It was Mia.

I stepped out of my hiding place and walked up to her. She turned around and had a knife just inches away from me. She relaxed her guard when she saw my face.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" I asked her. She said nothing and wouldn't meet my gaze. I decided not to ask. Her cuts were bleeding though.

It was a good thing I packed the cream in my pocket. I took it out and motioned for to sit on a log. When she did, I squeezed out some ointment and applied it to her forehead and neck. She hissed at little when it burned her, but relaxed. She wasn't crying anymore and she still wasn't looking at me. When I was done, the ointment performed miracles. Her cuts vanished but she still had a bruise on her cheek.

"I fell a lot running through the forest. Stupid branches." She muttered, answering my earlier question.

"Where'd you get that bruise from?" I asked curiously.

"There's a bruise?" She complained. I nodded. Had she tripped over something? No, it didn't look like that. It looked like she ran into Draco's gang and got hit. Maybe that was the case. She got hit and didn't want to admit it, knowing her. She likes to act tough.

"Well, damn! It hurts like hell _and _there's a mark! Fuck Emmett!" She said and then she started bawling. I've never heard her use such language before, but _boy _can this girl curse.

"What happened?" I asked her again. This time, I wished that I hadn't. I just cracked the dam that's holding the vicious river from coming, and now it's flooding out.

"It's all his fucking fault! Just because I yelled at the bastard to not yell at Ed and this is the shit I get? My sister _died_! I don't give shit on whether she's dead or at home. Dying is dying. This is bullshit. I have a freaking bruise on my head! I HATE HIM! I FUCKING HATE HIM!" She started shouting and crying at the same time. I saw her pull a knife out and that's when I interfered. I grabbed the knife out of her hand and tried to calm her down. She looked at me with half insane eyes and saw what I was trying to do. She sat down on the log and buried her hands into her face. I gave her the knife back.

"Look, I don't care what the bloody hell happened between you guys, you shouldn't back talk him like that. Maybe he was just having an adrenalin rush from it all or maybe he was building up emotions on Alice's death. Either way, he loves you and I know you love him. I've seen you and Emmett play around with each other and all the time when we used to IM, you'd brag about the prank you two pulled on someone. You are siblings. Brother and sister. No matter what crap you go through, families stick together till the end, no matter what." I told her sincerely. She stares at my with her mouth hanging open. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me and then turned back to her.

"W-o-w." She stretches the syllables to make it sound longer.

"That was actually the best advice anyone could ever ask for. Thanks Mickey. You're alright for a half-blood or whatever the hell you call yourself." She grinned cockily at me through her old tears. I giggled and she wiped her eyes.

"At least _this_ won't leave a mark." She points to her bruise. I smile at her. She so would care about her face.

Just then, Hermione came out of the bushes. She had red rims around her eyes, like she'd been crying. Mia pointed her knife at Hermione but pointed it away once she saw that it was her.

"What happened? Where's Harry?" I asked her. She looked at me and started crying.

"Oh no!" I gasped when I realized what had happened.

"He ate the poisoned berries. I couldn't look at them to closely to warn him." She sobbed. Mia looked at her with grief.

"I'll leave you guys alone." She told me. I didn't want her to go, though. It would only Hermione and I. We couldn't possibly survive with just the two of us. She waved half-heartedly and disappeared into the forest. Back to her family or farther away from all of us.

**Katniss**

We had it all planned out. Rue had spied on the Career's base camp before joining me. They kept all of their stuff tied up into one huge pile, guarded by a redhead. When I had arrived at the camp, the plan worked perfectly. Rue had deliberately lit up fires to attract all of Career's attentions. They even took Redhead along with them. Then, of course, was the moment of truth. That was when Thresh had came out of nowhere, hopped in a certain area and grabbed some food and items. He cussed when he had lost his balance. After grabbing an arm full of things, he had ran as far as he could from the camp.

I was absolutely sure that Clove had planted the bombs that explode if we stepped off our plates in the beginning. I knew I wouldn't be able to recreate that pattern that Thresh had done. I got my bow from my shoulder and grabbed an arrow. They had tied a sack of apples to a nearby tree, probably so animals wouldn't devour them. I aimed carefully for the bag and shot the arrow. The arrow missed the rope by a centimeter. I took out another bow and aimed very carefully for the rope. I heard voices in the distance and knew I had no time left. I shot the arrow and miraculously cut the rope. All of the apples started falling out and landed everywhere. I held my breath as an apple landed in the bomb area. When it hit the floor, it set off a bomb. Another apple did the same and soon they set off the other bombs.

I was thrown backwards into the bushes by the sudden explosion. My hearing in my right ear was off. It was like I couldn't hear out of it. _Oh please let me not be deaf_, I thought to myself. I was out of their view when the careers came. They started shouting at one another as they watched all of their things burnt and turned into ash. I smiled and then ran off to find Rue.

When I arrived at our camp, she was nowhere to be found. I hurriedly ran towards the direction that she was supposed to set the third fire, straining to hear her District 11 bird call. Nothing.

I finally heard it when I was close to where our third fire was supposed to be. Then I heard a scream and ran ten feet to find Rue with a spear lodged into her small, weak body. I saw the redheaded girl laughing and aimed the arrow for her heart. I heard her short gasp and then her body hit the ground. I didn't bother looking to see if she was dead or not. I ran over to Rue breathing what I knew to be her last breaths. I sang her to her when she begged me to.

_**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
>And when they open, the sun will rise<strong>_

_**Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet–  
>–and tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you.**_

_**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away<strong>_

_**Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet–  
>– and tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you.**_

_**Here is the place where I love you.**_

I felt a tear drop from my eye as I saw Rue breathe her last breath. She became very still. I started crying for the lifeless body that laid before me. Somehow I understood what Gale had said before all of this had happened. Defying the Capitol. I knew they wouldn't air my act to the world, but they had to know I wouldn't die giving in. I would die fighting. I placed flowers all aound Rue's body and stepped away as the hovercraft picked her up and took her away. She looked peaceful in her sleep. The sleep of the dead. I walked away when they came back for Redhead. I walked away from it all. I kept walking until I reached my camp and then I fell to the ground and fell asleep.

**Mia**

I hand't returned to Emmett and Edward. Not yet. I needed to think things through before I returned. On what to say. Of course I, myself, would appologize. I just needed some time alone. I hadn't realized it was that late into the night when I saw the Panem Crest light up in the sky.

I saw Harry's face light up the sky. Then, Victoria's face with her fiery hair bellowing around her. Finally, there was a girl's face that filled the sky. I didn't know her, but her name said "Rue" under her face. I never heard of her. I walked over to a nearby bush after the Panem Crest filled the night sky. I needed to be well hidden if I was sleeping on the ground. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I had a nightmare.

I woke up the next morning to Edward sleeping two feet away from me. He was breathing evenly and looked calm in his sleep.

Wait. What the hell? Since when did he get here? How did he find me? I almost forgot we could read minds. He probably went out to look for me.

I poked him and he stirred a little bit. I poked him again and his eyes snapped open. I jumped back in surprise and then looked at him.

"I would say 'Good Morning' but then I'd be lying." He told me. He had rims under his eyes. It made him looked slightly older than he really was. Well, physically. I stared at him, confused.

"When the hell did you get here?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Happy to see you, too. I got here like four hours ago. Didn't really have much sleep then, what with all the screaming. And I thought that was only Bella who talks in her sleep. By the way, had a great time watching your dream. So amazing." He finished his speech sarcastically. I grinned at him. My nightmare had turned into a good dream. We were all wrestling eachother and I had beaten him.

"Is Emmett here? I need to tlak to him. Appologize for being an ass." I looked at him.

"Watch your language. You'd think a pack of dogs raised you." He said. He then gestured me to follow him.

We were both laughing at his last comment while we ran. We arrived at our camp fifteen minutes later. Emmett wasn't facing us and didn't hear our arrival. I sudden;y felt stupid for being mad at my bear of a brother in the first place. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around quickly, axe in hand. He relaxed when he saw Edward but looked at me seriously. He got up so fast, it was almost inhuman, and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Ugh! Can't breathe, Em!" I gasped as he twirled me around. My feet were off the ground.

"Oh, Mia! I thought we'd lost you! I'm so sorry for being such a jerk and an ass! I should never have laid a single finger on you! I'm so very sorry!" He told me.

"You had me at 'Mia', Em. Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry for being a jerk, too." I looked up at him and hugged him. Edward brought us some fresh meat that he probably got after I had left. I cooked us a fire and we each had a nice serving of meat.

I felt tired after that. Emmett said that I should sleep, as well as Edward, since I kept us both up with my screaming. I thanked him when he offered to watch and we took a quick nap.

**Michaela**

It was starting to get dark out real fast. Hermione and I were too scared to move far away from our place, so we mostly stayed in a sturdy tree. Thank God we weren't fat. I was on the lookout in the branches while Hermione hunted for some edible berries. IT was a miracle that there were berry bushes near our tree. I could easily spot her out with these night-vision glasses

I hadn't known the weird sunglasses were muggle night-vision glasses unitl Hermione suggested I try them on at night. Now, I could see _everything_ instead of being blind. The glasses was hope for the both os us. Hope that we might actually survive and win this thing.


	8. Kier, Loss, and Berries

**Katniss' POV won't be used that much or not anymore throughout this story. If you really want to have Katniss' POV, than getthe Hunger Games and read after the part where she sings to Rue. **

**Michaela**

It was getting real dark real fast and I was getting sleepy. Was this the Capitol's doing? If it was dark out, you wouldn't be able to see anything. The prey may become the predators and the predators the prey. I let that sink into my mind and fell asleep to Hermione's steady beathing. It gave me an idea…

Mia

Wakey, Wakey, oh wonderful human that I love so much! Mia Mia ain't so tall, but she is the fairest of them all! HEY EDDIE! Wakey wakey Mr. I'm Sexy and I Know it! Well guess what? STOP THE LIES! It's only in Bella's book! Mwahahaha" I couldn't take this anymore so I snapped my eyes open and glared at my bear of a brother.

This was the worst alarm clock in the history of stupid alarms. I sat up straight and smacked him on the head. Emmett stuck his tongue out at me. I heard Edward's groan and then he stretched his arms out wide. He looked silly.

"Will you shut up?" Edward shot at him. Emmett just grinned like a total idiot.

"Guess what I got? BREAKFAST! Oh yeah! Score for Emmett Cullen right here! Or should I say McCarty? Hahahahaha. So, you vant to suck someone's blood? Or do you want some type of bird meat?" I laughed hysterically as Emmett pulled off a Transylvanian accent.

"Meat." We said at the same time. Edward chuckled while I hunted up some fire wood. I went about ten yards away from our camp when I saw this weird plant. It looked like an average everyday forest plant but it was a weird shade of green. It looked lime-colored. _Weird._ I thought to myself. I was about to pick it up and show it to the guys when I realized something. _Wait a minute._ Just then the conversation between Ali and me filled my mind.

_ It happened when I woke up the day of the Twitter Games with Alice sleeping soundly next to me. She was barely awake when she told me this:_

_ "Hey Mia. Before I decided to come and sleep on your bed, I read this book that had everything you needed to know about plants in Panem. This one cool-looking plant just stuck out and it somehow came into my visions. I read more about it and it says that it's poisonous and that if you simply just touch it, you die. Like for real. The Capitol people can't do anything about it and they can't bring you back to life." She looked at me innocently._

_ "What does it even look like?" I had asked her._

_ "It's this weird lime, light green. Pretty cool, huh?" She had looked weird at me and then went back to sleep. I had looked at her weirdly and tuned in to her thoughts about the plant being in one of her visions. Unfortunately, she was dreaming about Jasper and not the plant._

I also had thought of that plant before, but thought nothing of it. Now as I see the thing in front of my eyes, I took five steps back and started running the opposite direction, heading back to camp with my arms full of broken branches.

"What the hell happened? Who look like you just saw the Grim Reaper or even scarier, Aro's face! Ha!" Edward laughed when I same running through the shrubs, eyes wide. I dropped the branches down and told my recent adventure. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Let's get far away from here." Emmett suggested. Edward nodded thoughtfully and we traveled in the opposite direction of the killer plant, also known as Kier.

We were talking the whole way about the good old times: hunting trips, traveling, vacations, races, competitions, and of course, wrestling. We were so caught up with one story about Emmett trying to "drown" me in our river that we didn't hear the rustle of leaves or notice the stillness of the forest. It was only when a flock of birds flew out of nowhere that we all spun around to see some huge, tall, muscular dude pop out of the nearby shrubs.

I screamed as he jumped onto me, knocking the breath out of me, and pinned me to the ground. I tried to get out of his grip and stared wide-eyed at his gleaming knife that he held out to me.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged away from two gigantic bears and I immediately thought of Emmett's final moments as a human.

"Mia. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he cut you?" I heard the frantic voice of some random guy. I looked up and stared into intense green eyes. Who the hell was he?

I stared at him confusedly until he slapped me and said, "Snap out of it!" Suddenly, everything came back to me and I realized I had not answered my brother, Edward.

"I'm fine, Edwardo." I reassured him. He nodded and then took the knife out of my back pocket and ran towards the two fighting bears, which I distinguished as Emmett and the tall guy that threatened me. I realized that Edward took my knife so he could risk is life and not mine. I didn't care if I was weaponless and vulnerable. Those were my brothers out there. I went running at full speed towards the fight to see Edward scream. It all went by so fast.

All I saw was the gleam of a dagger, the tall guy running or should I say limping, and Edward's hand over Emmett's chest. Right where his heart should be. I knelt beside them both and saw blood emerging from the area where Edward's hand was at alarming speed.

I wasn't stupid so I put two and two together.

"Emmett! No! Oh shit! Emmett, oh God! Oh God oh shit holy Fuck! Holy Fucking shit! Fuck! Not now Emmy! Not now! Shit no! Emmett! Don't you close your eyes goddammit! Don't! NOOOO!" I screamed as Emmett's breathing stopped. I felt big fat tears spill out over my eyes and saw Edward shaking in grief, not wanting to cry in front of me. He pulled me into a tight hug and I let the mourning consume. I was falling apart bit-by-bit all because of this fucked up Twitter Games. Screw it, just screw it all.

I didn't know when I fell asleep but the next thing I knew, sun was rising over my face. Wait. What? Oh shit! Did I just fall asleep the rest of the day and all night long? Well, damn! Why didn't Edward wake me up?

I saw him and I knew why. He didn't want the Alice episode happening all over again. Urgh! It was like he was babying me for Christ sake's! I didn't ask any questions about Emmett, I just accepted the berries he gave to me. My stomach was growling but I had to get used to it. We were living so heavenly with the food; I had expected us to run out at some point. Edward, being the smartass he is, found these trees with incredibly huge leaves that he used as a basket to bring back a bunch of berries. I shook my head in amusement while I plopped a berry into my mouth.

Michaela

It all started out with my "brilliant" plan. We were going to ambush this tough muscular kid, who intimidated both Hermione and me, by using the goggles and attacking him in the dark. Well, long story short, Hermione stepped on a branch, snapping it, and causing the kid to hear us. He didn't attack thank God but ran in a path perpendicular to his original path. I didn't come up with anything on how to take out our enemies after that. Nothing too excited happened after that but at night, the unexplainable happened.

Emmett's and Draco's faces filled up the night.

I couldn't believe it that Mia's bigger, muscular brother got taken out. I personally thought that Edward would get killed first out of the three of them. Not to be rude but he isn't as strong as Emmett and he cares too much about Bella so maybe he would kill himself. I know this because Mia really lets on that he's madly in love. I couldn't imagine seeing Mia's face at her brother's death nor did I want to. I couldn't really care less about Draco except for the fact that I was extremely happy about it.

It was the next day in the afternoon that Hermione found a huge clump of berry bushes. What luck! And the best part was, they weren't poisoned! We would have a berry feast! Yeah, we were that hungry.

We were both walking with more caution now, as we knew that the tall guy and the girl from Draco's gang were out there. It was them two, us two, the Cullens, and two other people. Eight people left.

"Hey look!" Hermione pointed out, interrupting my thoughts. I saw it too. There were ropes up high in the branches of some tree. The only people I could think to do that were…

"Hey! Are you stalking us?" I heard a voice behind me. Hermione and I jumped five feet into the air and I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Mia, carrying some large leaf filled with berries.


	9. The Evil Sinkhole

**Mia**

I'd offered to collect some more berries, since Edward and I practically ate them all. Edward showed me the tree with the big leaves and then returned to camp, probably wanting to give me some alone time. As I walked around the berry bushes, picking the plumpest and juiciest I realized how I never had my thoughts to myself back at home. Wait. Didn't Edward and I read minds back at the Training Center? Then why couldn't I read his mind now, especially when our "voices" were so familiar to each other? Back at home, we didn't even have to concentrate to hear the other's thoughts.

_Silly, you are in Panem. Everything is different._ A small voice in the back of my head said to me. So? What's that supposed to mean?

_It means that you have to concentrate real hard to read thoughts. That's what Edward was doing back at the Capitol. Didn't you realize it or are you that idiotic?_

Shut up! Ugh. I'm going crazy with these voices in my head, and worse, they're absolutely right.

As soon as my leaf was filled to the brim with berries, I headed back, trying to concentrate on peoples' thoughts that were near me, if there were any. I would not let another person harm us. We had to win. For Emmett. For Alice.

I was surprised, however, to hear two "voices" not that far ahead of me. I could distinguish Hermione's thoughts with Michaela's. I didn't pay much attention to Hermione's, though. She was two busy examining our ropes in our tree.

"Hey look!" Hermione said. Not ten feet ahead of me. I caught sight of the both of them. Concentrating real hard to listen, I hear Michaela's thought.

_There were ropes up high in the branches of some tree. The only people I could think to do that were…_

Hmmmm. I think it's scaring time. This ought to do it.

"Hey!" I said loudly in a hushed voice. "Are you stalking us?" I practically giggled when I saw them both jump in the air. Michaela turned around, face filled with fear, and had a hand in her pocket, where I assumed, a knife was located. She relaxed when she saw that it was me.

"One day, I swear, you'll give me a heart attack!" She scolded me. I laughed but then it soon died when I noticed Edward wasn't in the branches. Surely if he had heard them, he would have come down, right? Michaela saw my horrified expression and then looked up.

"What's wrong? Where's Edward?" She asked. Of course she knew about Emmett so she didn't bother asking.

I shrugged by shoulders, meaning that I didn't know nor care. She didn't buy it.

Hermione looked at me and then to Michaela. I was about to tap into her head when she spoke up,

"Well. In the Training Center, one of the ladies at the stations taught me how to track your enemy. I am sure I can recall it and maybe we could find your…. Friend, I assume? Since you don't have the same last name." She had a deep British accent, worse than Michaela's. I nodded my head, almost forgetting that we kept our original last names.

"Well, then. She said something about finding…." And I let her rattle on, not caring about who said what and whatever. She seemed to pick something up, though. And just like a filthy mongrel, she headed in an eastern direction of our camp.

Once I really looked for signs of him, I caught his footprints in the fresh, soft mud. Weird. It hadn't rained yet.

"Oh my goodness!" I heard Michaela shrieked. I snapped my head up to see something rather hilarious, if it weren't so serious.

Edward, the idiot he is, found himself a sinkhole, and was in deep. All the way up to his chest.

"Wanna help, sis? Or am I just going to die in a sinkhole. Not that heroic." He sounded really irritated.

"Oh be lucky we found you, thanks to the girls." I smirked at him. He shot them a thankful look, he only noticed them when I mentioned them, and then turned back to stare at me.

"Heroic death? Oh that's what you're so pissed off about. You want to tell Bella you died fighting an enemy, not by your carelessness of stepping into a sinkhole." I was just torturing him. It would be easy to get him out as I eyed a sturdy branch. He was up to his chin now, his arms sticking out of the mud of what seemed like nowhere.

"Just help me!" He said, sounding a little fearful. That hit me. Real hard. It was like a punch in my stomach and I felt terrible.

"Okay okay! Hermione! Michaela! Help me pull that fallen branch out of the bushes!" I ordered. We all ran as fast as we could and heaved as mush as our arms would allow. It was a lot heavier than it looked. We finally pulled the branch out and carried it to Edward. The mud was consuming him faster than three minutes ago, and was now up past his nostrils. _He can't breathe!_ I thought in horror.

"Come on!" I shouted. We swung the branch over his arms and into his hands. I saw his fingers curl around the stick and we all pulled. Inch by inch. Centimeter by centimeter, Edward came out.

"On more tug!" Michaela yelled. We pulled really hard and he shot out of the prison-like dirt, making the three of us fly backwards.

"Woohoo!" I exclaimed with glee. Hermione and Michaela joined in with my happy shouts and Edward just sat there, shocked. We all laughed at his face and he got up and came to us.

"Thanks guys." He said sincerely. I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. Good thing we had typical Eddy back. The girls went on ahead of us back to camp while we lingered behind.

"Don't call me Eddy." He said into my ear. I looked up at him confused but realized he was reading my thoughts. It annoyed me more that he was reading my mind than scolding me for his name.

"Don't tell me what to do after I saved your life." I shot back.

"How did you find me?" He asked. I laughed, much to his confusion, of a memory where Edward had come home, his thoughts of Port Angeles and Bella filling his mind and allowing me to read it. He sounded just like Bella had when they were eating dinner at wherever he took her.

"What's so funny? And why won't you answer my question?" He asked.

"Read my mind, mind reader, and you'll find out." I said. I read his mind reading mine and replayed my earlier thoughts. He chuckled at Bella's stubbornness but rolled his eyes when I compared him to her.

"Hahaha. So funny." He was being very sarcastic lately. I was glad he dropped the subject, nonetheless. Too much explaining about finding him made my head hurt.

"Hey you guys! Do you think maybe we could team up? Ya know, so we won't all get killed and protect each other!" Michaela suggested. I looked at her uneasily and she looked back confusedly.

"What?"

"No offense Michaela. It sounds like a great idea and all, but what happens when it's down to just us four? Or what if something moves you to kill us in our sleep? Or vice versa?" I said honestly.

Hermione furrowed her brows in thought while Michaela had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"We would _never _do such a thing. All you have to do to know we're telling the truth is," She stopped and I read her thoughts. She stuttered over saying_ read our minds_ and replaced it with, "read our faces. Hermione and I are terrible liars.

I knew Edward had read her thoughts as well and we both agreed, as long as we shared everything. They nodded in agreement and we all climbed the tree, preparing dinner.

Michaela

A gang of four. This would be perfect. I knew from seeing that tall kid walking by himself that he wouldn't bother teaming up with anymore else because of his brute strength. That left us with the other three who, if they teamed up, could not outnumber us. My thoughts were smug.

After some wild bird or whatever it is that Edward and Mia had, we recalled stories of our own worlds. It was funny to see their reactions to things that were so common to us like Quidditch, Potions class, You Know Who and even chocolate frogs.

But, of course, I couldn't probe them about vampires, because Hermione doesn't know. She only felt safe with them knowing about us because Edward had somehow convinced her that we wouldn't remember any of this when we got back home. I had to eye Mia for reassurance that this wasn't true, only because Edward was such a good liar. She had shaken her head when she caught me looking at her.

I hadn't noticed that Edward had fallen asleep until Hermione stopped her story of how we were Sorted. Mia smiled and urged Hermione to continue while she got him into his sleeping bag and tied him to the tree.

"Sorry about him falling asleep in the middle of your story, Hermione, but he woke up really early today and he hadn't had much rest from the night before." She apologized. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Of course. As a matter of fact, I should be going to sleep as well. Good night." She said and snuggled into a sleeping bag.

Mia

We only had two so I assumed Michaela was going to go in Hermione's. There was no way in hell that I was going to sleep next to Edward. It's just awkward and weird and somehow wrong even though it's in a brotherly-sisterly way. Ugh. I also didn't care that we would be the only ones knowing. It's just…gross! Yeah. That's a perfect word.

I hadn't noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep and that Michaela was looking at me expectantly. Vampire stuff. Right. This was going to be one hell of a night.

Michaela

I looked at Mia, expecting to question her about vampires. Somehow, this topic fascinated me as I saw that wizards and witches had fascinated Edward and Mia.

"So." She looked at me warily. I could tell this was going to be hard for her to say, but I wondered exactly why.

"What was it like…..Becoming one." I said in a hushed voice. I daren't say the word vampire out loud. Maybe it might offend her somehow. She looked in pain when I said the question. Interesting.

"Becoming one? Painful. The pain was excruciating, but what Carlisle did was much harder. You see, once we taste blood, a sort of frenzy begins and it's almost impossible to stop. You have the pain of the venom on one side and the bloodlust on the other." She said solemnly, but I could tell that she was on the edge of laughing. I looked at her wide-eyed. Was she insane?

"You mentioned something about newborns, once. When we were on the chat." I said. "Is it like babies?" She looked at me, smiled and shook her head.

"No, that's not it. Newborns are newly made vampires. You can distinguish them as having blood-red eyes and an uncontrollable amount of thirst and strength. I think I one of the worst out of the family. Maybe next to Emmett….." She trailed off and her eyebrows furrowed in pain. I shut up.

"No, it's okay. I was just remembering how painful it was, second to my transformation." She said in a daze. I wanted to know more, but didn't even know what to ask.

"Why were you almost laughing, before? When you talked about becoming…a….a…vampire?" I stuttered out. She looked at me and chuckled.

"I used practically the same words Edward used when he was explaining all of this to Bella." She chuckled again and then regained control.

"Oh." Was all I could manage. I think I was pretty much done with the asking. She did a theoretical sigh of relief from my thoughts and I giggled. I climbed into the sleeping bag next to Hermione and was expecting Mia to do the same next to her brother, but she hadn't moved a muscle. She helped tie Hermione and me on the branch and went off onto another one higher than ours.

"Where are you going? Aren't you sleeping next to Edward?" I asked her. Surely she wouldn't sleep on a hard branch right? Too uncomfortable.

My eyes watched her pick a wide sturdy branch and pull a rope out of her pocket. She actually tied herself onto the branch before answering my question.

"Too awkward." She replied and I broke down into silent laughter. She looked at my through narrowed eyes but I couldn't help myself. How could that even be thought awkward? They're brother and sister for Pete's sake. I wouldn't mind sleeping next to Tonks is I had to, but Tonks and I were both female. I suddenly saw her perspective of the situation and shut up. She nodded and rolled her eyes, as if it were that obvious. I gritted my teeth in embarrassment because it was obvious. Very obvious.

She didn't make fun of me like Tonks would. I mentally thanked her for that and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're an okay person, ya know that right?" I asked her. I got no response except the shallow breathing of her sleep. I rolled my eyes and fell asleep, too.


	10. Nightmare

Mia

I was in a hospital, much like the one back home. There were these weird people dressed up like doctors. _People from the capitol, _I thought. I hadn't realized up until now that I was tied down to a hospital bed.

"What's going on?" I asked in a shaky voice. One chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, my dear, but it seems that those two girls you teamed up with backstabbed you. Literally!" He broke into a series of giggles. I grew angry with him but then realized something.

"Wait. What? NO! They wouldn't do that! I know Michaela! She wouldn't kill me!" I started shouting. I wanted to beat these guys up, but the straps restrained me. I looked around for reassurance but all I saw were the lime green tiled walls surrounding the room. I couldn't believe it. One with silly purple hair, much like one of my stylists back at the Remake Center, said, "I'm afraid it's true. We watched the whole thing on television. They said they had to kill you before you killed them and that you'd be happier once back home. Did you know that you were on TV most of the time? So wonderful you were, handling your friends' deaths."

She said it so carelessly, like Emmett and Alice meant nothing to her. I shrieked at her and she just shook her head.

"We have to send you two back to your own world now. So sorry that you lost. We must inject you with the vampire venom that was in your system before it was taken out for the Games." A blue-haired man said. He was painted with in sickly green. So that's how I was human. It still didn't make sense to me, though.

"What do you mean the two of us?" I asked confusedly. I looked around to see the blue one point to Edward tied down the same as I was. There was some form of cloth tied around his head over his mouth. He was gagged. He couldn't speak but was muffling urgently at me. His eyes were filled with terror. I couldn't tell what he was saying but he directed me with his eyes by looking past me. I snapped my head to the other side of me to see the purple guy with a huge syringe in his hand. There was something odd in it.

"Your venom." He said, seeing the confusion in my eyes. I stared at him but a wail of muffled pain screamed next to me. I shot my head towards Edward to see a guy with red hair and so much makeup plunge his own venom into his system. I hadn't noticed that his shirt was off up until now. He shook violently in pain. I yelled for him but it turned into high-pitched screams of pain as I felt something sharp enter my chest.

"NO! IT BURNS! STOP IT! PUT THE FIRE OUT! EDWARD ALICE EMMETT ESME CARLISLE ROSALIE JASPER BELLA! MICHAELA HERMIONE! KILL ME! PLEASE JUST KI-" My screams broke off as the pain stopped. I looked confusedly to see Edward with ruby eyes killing everyone in this room. His face smeared with blood and his eyes lustful. The syringe came out of me, as the one who plunged it in was on the floor, dead. I screamed and begged for him to kill me. He completely ignored me and drained the last two doctors. I begged for him to kill me, again. And again and again. He had just drained the last one when I screamed for him to put me out of this pain. I was also scared of him.

"FINE!" He roared startling me but not stopping the searing pain from consuming me.

"You want to die so badly? Here you go!" He yelled, shutting me up. He moved so fast for my eyes that one second he was across the room and the next, over my trapped body. He hastily moved his hands near my neck and bent down.

His teeth on my throat sent my screaming into a high-pitched frenzy as he drained me of all life, the venom on top of the venom.

And just then, he pulled away from my mid-scream and started screaming only this wasn't his scream. It was Michaela's

My eyes snapped open to Michaela screaming from below me next to Hermione. I realized that my horrifying nightmare was just that, a nightmare. I saw Edward stretching groggily on a branch near theirs and looking at Michaela in annoyance and then concern. I picked up from his thoughts that he thought she had screamed on purpose but was worried when that wasn't the case.

Hermione was shaking Michaela to wake up and her eyes flashed open. She looked around and saw all of our worried faces. She looked at her hands and relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Hermione and I asked her. She nodded.

"It was just a bad dream. I'm sorry if I woke you." She apologized.

"It's okay." I said to her. She must've had a dream worse than mine, if such a thing were possible. At least I wasn't screaming.

"Yeah, Michaela, it's okay. You didn't wake us up. Mia did." Edward said bitterly. I looked at him in shock. Well, there goes me not screaming.

"Yeah. She woke us up like twenty seconds before you started screaming. Edward was about to help her and wake her up when her eyes opened." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Good to see everything was normal.

"Oh." She said.

"Well, now that everyone's fine and the nightmares are over, who's hungry? Let's eat some breakfast." Edward suggested. We all nodded and climbed down. Edward and I went hunting for some animal that had meat on it while Hermione and Michaela went berry and nut hunting.

Michaela

I opened my eyes to see Mia hovering over me with blood-red eyes. In fact, Emmett, Alice, and Edward were all there, too. Each had red eyes and pale skin. Mia's face not even five inches form mine startled me and I immediately crawled five feet back. I stood up to see her staling towards me, a creepy smile on her face.

"Wha-what to you guys want?" I asked them. They all chuckled and I felt Emmett tackle me down. I screamed for Hermione or someone to save me. No one came. Mia came first and I felt a searing pain in my neck. Then, Edward bent down and I heard this horrid sucking sound coming from my throat area. He moaned, "It tastes so good."

"Well, don't be selfish. I want a taste." Alice said angrily. She bent down and bit on another part of my neck. I couldn't stop the screams of terror, fear and most of all, pain. It was excruciating. The pain seemed to spread slowly throughout my entire body.

_You see, once we taste blood, a sort of frenzy begins and it's almost impossible to stop. You have the pain of the venom on one side and the bloodlust on the other._

Emmett came at last, releasing me. But what did it matter? I was too busy screaming my head of in pain to move. He bent down and didn't come back up.

"Emmett! Don't! You'll drink her dry!" Mia complained. My eyes zoomed around, trying to find her face. I was in a dark forest with trees surrounding me. There, not two feet from me, was Hermione's still, dead body. That wasn't the worst part. She was on top of a big huge pile of some sort of-

"NO! YOU KILLED THEM!" I roared between screams. There they were, my parents, my sister, Harry, Ron, and Luna. All of them had blank dead faces and neck marks. Edward chuckled and threw Emmett off of me. They both started growling and then fighting. Alice took her chance, lifted my right arm to her face, and started sucking on the inside of my wrist. I screamed and tried to shake her off, but she was impossibly strong. My eyes found Mia, face smeared in my own blood, looking at me. Her eyes were darkening by the second until Edward, who probably wanted my blood to himself, attacked her. I saw him break Mia's arm off and I screamed in terror. Then, he bent down and started sucking on my throat. I could see Mia lying still along with Emmett. No! They can't be dead! I remembered an old chat we had online…

_Only another vampire can kill a vampire. You'd have to tear them apart and-_

_ Okay, Mia! I don't want to know the specifics! I was only asking if holy water affected you!_

_ Sorry._

I screamed as I saw some unknown stranger, what I assumed to be Jasper, but I couldn't get his features straight. He was blurry to me. Mia told me about him once. That he was still struggling with their diet. All I knew was that he was honey blonde hair. I saw him eye me with red eyes as well and then I felt him on the other side of my throat.

"Wake up! Michaela! Wake up! You're dreaming!" Hermione shouted frantically into my ear.  
>"Oh." I said startled. It was just a dream. I saw Mia eye me warily, her eyes bloodshot. Had I waken her up? I also saw Edward stretching on his branch.<p>

After apologizing to them and learning Mia also had a nightmare, Hermione and I went off to find some berries and, if we're lucky, nuts. I wasn't going to ask her about vampires ever again.

When we arrived at the berry bushes, there was this girl picking and eating some. She didn't notice us. I drew out my knife and told Hermione to be quiet. She nodded. We both recognized the girl. She was form Draco's gang. The muscular, well-built girl looked up at us and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind sharing." She said sweetly. "But, I'm all alone and this is the only sign of food that I've seen for days. I'm starving!" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. I didn't buy it one bit, but Hermione did. She walked closer to the girl and I took an automatic step forward. I couldn't let Hermione get hurt. She was right next to her when I spotted the knife in her hand.

"NO!" I roared and I sliced part of her upper arm with my knife. She shrieked and knew her cover was blown. She stabbed and then shoved Hermione out of her way and sprinted back where it seemed she had come from.

"Oof!" Hermione fell to the ground. I knelt down beside her and watched the red liquid spill out from her back. There was no hope for her.

"HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP HER!" I screamed just as Mia and Edward came into view.

"She's bleeding! HELP HER!" I shouted helplessly. The look on Mia's face sealed the bolts onto her "coffin".

"She won't me it?" I said through tears. Mia slowly shook her head. I couldn't tear my face away from Hermione's still body, blood flowing from a wound. I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything to save her.

I guess I was listening so hard for any sign of the hovercraft when I heard a rustling in the shrubs not ten feet from us. I could see Mia and Edward staring at me and then looking towards the general direction that I was gazing into.

That's when I saw her. The girl who had took Hermione's life decided to try and take one of ours.

"NO!" I heard Mia roar and I turned around to see Edward spring onto her, knife in his hand.

"ARGH!" The girl shouted as she fell to the ground, Edward on top of her. I hadn't notice Mia coming so close to me until her fingers closed my eyelids and her hands were clamped over my ears. I kept my eyes shut, but her hands didn't stop the scream of pain from reaching my ears. I flinched and Mia took her hands away from me.

The girl was stabbed and bleeding. Badly. There was no way she'd survive. Her breathing was rapid but slowing down by the second. Blood rush from her chest and her neck. I went towards her, planning to end her of her pain when she grabbed my leg and tripped me, eyes full of excitement. Her breathing stopped and her eyes closed. I looked down at what my arm was on. It landed on some weird green plant.


	11. Vampire

Mia

"NO!" I screamed again as I saw Michaela's arm make contact with a Kier plant. Clove, her name that I got form her thoughts, had purposely tripped Michaela to kill her, as her last act. There would be now way that she could survive. I saw the hovercraft come down and pick up Hermione's body. It came down for Michaela's and I knew this was my last chance.

"Edward, I have to kill you. We both need to get up there and save Hermione." I yelled over the roar of the engine.

"How?" He asked. I just shook my head, meaning there's no time to explain. He nodded slightly and I took my knife from his hand. He trembled a little and I slit his throat, quickly. He wouldn't feel anything. To my horror, he crumpled onto the ground, dead before he reached the grass. I pretended to stab myself and used some of his blood to smear on my fake wound. I fell down and closed my eyes.

I heard the hovercraft's claw come down and felt Edward, who was lying beside me, being lifted up. I then felt the claw tighten around my waist and lift me up as well. I kept my breathing very shallow in the darkness of the craft on the ride to the Capitol.

I felt myself being carried and I opened my eyes slightly to see white everywhere. There were people dressed in white but with weird colored hair all over the place. We must be in the hospital.

Thankfully, Hermione wasn't there, proof that she was already back home. Michaela was lying inside on of the rooms, her breathing shallow. I saw Edward being placed on the bed next to her and I next to him. Then, all of a sudden, I was screaming in pain and so was Edward. They were transforming us back to vampires before they did anything to Michaela. All part of the plan. What they didn't know was that it took two to three days for the transformation to be complete and it took two days for the poison to completely consume Michaela. I closed my eyes and kept my mouth shut, a few screams escaping here and there.

Two Days Later

I opened my eyes and felt a small pain in my throat. There was no one in the room, which was pitch black but I could see everything just fine.

I walked up to a mirror to see my eyes the golden topaz I had left it. I smiled and turned to see Edward still in his transformation process. He would be done in an hour at most. I walked over to his bed and whispered, "Sorry I killed you." I smirked until I saw the person next to his bed. Michaela was getting paler and paler and skinnier and skinnier by the second. Her left arm was hooked onto some tube that was attached to a monitor screen. It was for her heart rate. Already, it was slowing down by the minute.

I knew there was only one way to save her. To keep her alive. To make her one of us. I couldn't even believe I was thinking of this! I was such an idiot to even consider the idea! There's no way I can to this!

_But she'll die! She won't return to her Hogwarts School or see her friends anyway. They'll think she's dead, which she will be unless you change her!_

This voice better shut the hell up. But it's right. I have to change her or she'll die. I walked to the left side of her bed and stared at her throat. There was this weird tingling smell to her, but not even half as bad as the werewolves. I leaned in and placed my teeth onto her skin.

_Concentrate. One mess up and you can drink her dry!_

Okay. I can do this. I bit into her neck, trying to take in little blood as possible. I made all my venom in my mouth flow into her open wound and heard the monitor go wild. It worked! I heard her heart beating frantically and knew the venom was going fast. There wasn't much time though. I bit the other side of her neck, doing the same thing. I repeated the process on her wrists, her upper arms and her legs. I sealed both the venom and blood inside her with my tongue. She's going to live. She has too.

"Nicely done, my sister. Although I still can't believe you had the nerve to slit my throat." I heard a very familiar voice coming form behind me. Grinning, I turned around to see Edward sitting on his bed, eyes topaz and skin white as snow. He looked up at me and smirked and then his face fell when he saw Michaela. When he told me I did a good job, it was because I got us both out of the Twitter Games. He didn't know what I had done to Michaela.

"What did you do?" He gasped. His eyes were wide as he took in her screaming in pain.

"I had to! She was dying anyway and I couldn't let her die! She's too nice and kind and I'm sorry if you look at this as a bad thing but I'm not sorry for saving her life!" I shouted at him. His eyes flitted from me to Michaela and then back to me.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, Mia. I'm actually surprised that you didn't kill her yourself. Good job!" And then he broke into a series of laughter. I shook my head and hissed at him. He just kept shaking over with laughter. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What are we going to do? The Capitol won't allow this! We were supposed to be paralyzed when they send us home! Now, they'll just imprison us for defying them!" I shouted to him. He rolled his eyes at me, questioning my intelligence.

"Mia. We are both immortal vampires that are going against humans. Hmmm. I wonder what will be the outcome of that fight?" He asked sarcastically.

_If they turned us human, they can do it again!_

_They can't. Not without that stupid ring that did it in the first place._

_Wait, the ring! If we find it, we'll be able to go home!_

_What about Michaela? She won't recover until another three days!_

_Just bring her unconscious. There's no time to waste!_

We both nodded and Edward slung her over his shoulder and I opened the door. When the coast was clear, we both ran into the hallways at rapid speed, not bothering to talk, incase they could hear us.

_Which way is their control room?_ Edward hissed. I looked into other workers' thoughts and led the way. There was a huge security door, but after five minutes of hacking, we were in.

_I'll delete the location of our world off their records while you find the ring. That guy who was in the coffee room said it was behind that door. BE CAREFUL! It is heavily guarded. It even has those red laser things that set in alarm off if you touch it._

_That guy, "said"? Don't you mean, "Thought"?_

_Whatever! JUST GO!_

And Edward went towards this big file cabinet and pawed desperately threw papers. Michaela was sitting in some big chair, writhing like a lunatic. I went to Edward, ripped the bottom of his shirt off and gagged her mouth.

"Why did you rip _my _shirt?" He hissed at me.

"Because mine is expensive and hers looks nice. Besides, Alice'll kill me." I said simply.

_And not me?_

_Every vamp for themselves_

_Hahaha_

I ran off to the huge heavy thick-looking door and decided we were going to get caught anyway, even if I retrieve the ring without touching anything. The ring itself is on something censored. I shrugged my shoulders and lifted the metal door off its hinges and threw it to the side of me. I heard a ripping behind me and saw Edward tearing up all our files.

_There's a computer in the room next to ours. It's through that door. Delete all the files off of it while I get the ring._

Edward nodded, opened the door, and disappeared. Meanwhile, I just ran straight in, grabbed the ring, and ran straight out. The alarms didn't even go off by the time I was in the same room as Edward.

_I just hacked into their main system….and now to delete all files…YES!_

There was a high-pitched siren. The alarms went off and I put the ring on my finger. The engraving Twitter Games was on the outside.

"Say it!" Edward screamed.

"TWITTER GAMES!" I shouted. There was a deep blue smoke coming out of the ring and we both shouted with glee. I grabbed his hand and he had Michaela spazzing out with her eyes closed over his shoulder again. The smoke engulfed us completely and I felt everything flash before me eyes. My entire life was right there, from the moment I was born, to my human years, to my vampire ones, and back to human again.

I screamed in anticipation as the room swirled and everything went blank.


	12. Transformed

Michaela

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a bed that was unknown to me. There was a burning in my throat and I felt weird. I sat up and looked at the room surrounding me. It was so detailed. Where am I? I've never been here before? It felt like the first day in the Capitol all over again.

_Wait, silly. You must be in the hospital. Remember you blacked out when you heard the hovercraft came? Perhaps that plant was poisonous. You'll be back home in no time._

True. That did explain things, although there was the agonizing pain that had made no sense. It started in my neck then slowly spread and then everywhere was on fire. I shuddered.

I looked around again and wondered why everything was detailed. I could see the grooves in the wooden cabinet across the room. I could see eight colors of the rainbow off the lighting in the ceiling. The last one, I had no name for. Even, the dust motes looked absolutely beautiful.

I heard something that appeared to be coming from below me. I listened hard.

"Do you hear that?" A musical soprano voice rang through the silence. It sounded beautiful.

"What? I don't hear anything?" A deep voice contradicted.

"Exactly, you idiot. She's done." A velvety voice said, clearly sounding annoyed at the deep-voiced.

"Well, let's go see her! I haven't put her in that dress for nothing!" Another voice said. One groaned while another one sighed.

How could I even hear them? I mean, I wasn't deaf at Hogwarts but this is ridiculous. I could even hear their footsteps coming up the stairs and their breathing right outside the door. I looked expectantly to see some people with rainbow hair, like my stylists back at Remake, come through the door. Boy was I shocked.

There, standing in the doorway, were four beautiful people. They could've been siblings. Not that they looked alike, but that they shared the same skin color and eye color.

The first one to come in had tousled reddish hair. He was followed by this short little pixie, her hair going out in spikes. She was tugging on the shirt of what seemed to be her opposite, a muscled man with curly brown hair, although their huge smiles were the same.

And last, but certainly not least, was a girl who I barely recognized, until I saw her roll her eyes at me. Wait, could it be? I looked at the other strangers and immediately identified them.

Edward, Alice, and Emmett.

"Sorry about the dress. Alice is an unstoppable brute force of nature when it comes to her fashion side." Mia said. Alice huffed.

"Are we in the Capitol? Where are we? Why does my throat hurt? And why are you guys…. different?" I asked slyly. Edward sighed while Emmett's smile taunted me.

"Uhhhh. Mia wants to explain!" Alice exclaimed. I saw Mia eye her with fury but she looked warily at me.

"Come." She beckoned me with her right hand and I walked with her. To my astonishment, I was wearing the prettiest pink pearl dress in the whole world. I heard Mia groan and Edward sigh. I giggled and followed her.

Walking at my normal pace back home seemed ridiculous. I moved my feet faster, as if to run and was beside Mia in an instant. I gasped as not even a second has passed, and I was already out the door and in front of another.

"Nice." She complimented, making me even more puzzled. "C'mon I wanna show you something. But hear me out right now, okay?" She looked at me, demanding an answer. I nodded my head.

"Good. Okay. So. Go inside and look in the mirror. Don't freak out and don't rip my head off, okay? This was the only way to save you. Keep that in mind, and go into the bathroom." She sounded so nervous that it made me stressed. What did she mean, look in the mirror and don't freak out? I mentally gasped. Was that plant poisonous? Did it alter my face? Give me hives? I heard Edward chuckle in the other room and when Emmett demanded to know why, he told him my thoughts. Emmett broke into laughter and I expected to feel the heat of my blush coming on. Nothing happened.

Mia opened the door and led me inside of what seemed the largest bathroom, ever.

"You never told me where I am." I accused her though narrowed eyes. She just shook her head and pushed me through the door. There was a slight urge to push her hands off of me, but I resisted it. Why would I wanna do that? That's so rude!

She clamped her hands over my eyes, to my dislike, and turned my body slightly.

"Remember what I said." She warned, making me more nervous. I was surprised I wasn't sweating.

She removed her hands from over my eyes and showed me this horrifying gorgeous creature. Her skin was the whitest of the white, but was stunning. Her face was prettier than a supermodel's. Her eyes were bright red, indicating the creature-part of what I had thought earlier. I looked at the girl next to her. How was Mia next to the alien and me at the same time?

I made the connection.

Who was she? What is she? Is that _me_? I touched the girl only to see her fingers make contact with mine. Glass. That's all I felt. I jumped back and turned the girl into myself. Speechless, I communicated with Mia through my thoughts.

_What happened to me?_

"Well, you see, that plant that Clove made you fall on…it was poisonous…only you can't survive it and nothing the Capitol can do can stop the poison. So after I was transformed into a vampire…I kind of…ya know…" She cut off in a smaller voice. I was so taken aback. What? Like…. I'm a va- ….a va-

"A vampire." She said, finishing my thoughts. "Are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head and held up one finger. I needed a minute.

"Sure. Take as long as you want." She shrugged and left the room at rapid speed.

What is happening to me? I'm a vampire! I'm a bloodsucking demon that dwells on the throats on innocent people! No, I won't do that. I could live like Mia does. Become a vege vamp. Ugh! How can I even think of this!

_It was either this, or death._

There goes that stupid voice inside my head. Leave me the hell alone! But once again, my wise subconscious was right. I would take this calmly and smoothly. I had to somehow thank Mia for saving my life. I was about to leave the room when I heard an argument coming form the room I woke up in. I just realized something. I was in the Cullen house.

I snuck out of the room and ran as fast as I could down these magnificent stairs. I was in the living room, which I got to admit, it was stunning. There was a beeping noise coming form somewhere. I located the cell phone on the coffee table next to a white couch. The caller id was from Rosalie. This must be Emmett's phone.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Hear that?"

"Again with the hearing things!"

"No, dumbass! She's not in the bathroom!"

I heard the four of them argue again. Maybe I should tell them where I am. I mean, what's wrong if I venture the house a little bit?

"I'm down here!" I barely make my voice louder than if they're right next to me. I see the four of them fly down the stairs and come right next to me.

"What? I heard a ringing coming from what I assumed to be Emmett's phone so I came down. Why are you guys like all up on my case? I'm fine!" I said, a little annoyed.

"Michaela, it's not like you're a mature vampire. You are a newborn. You are wild and out of control. Those times when you felt like ripping or pushing me away from you in the bathroom? That's what I'm talking about." Mia said in a calm voice.

"Oh." I said, surprised.

Over the next thirty minutes, they all explained to me about vampires, newborns, their hunting diet, special powers like mind reading and future seeing, and the Volturi. I had shuddered when Edward explained that topic. They also explained about werewolves and how we stay off their land. I had nodded my head in understanding.

"Oh, and I almost forgot." Mia added. "Stay clear of humans, and if you see three vampires with blonde hair and two more that hair dark brown hair, don't attack them. Especially if they have golden eyes. They are like distant cousins to us." Mia warned. I nodded. I knew I had to stay away from humans for a while before I could blend in. The Denalis, as Edward had named them, are family friends, but I shouldn't expect them to come any time now. They lived in Alaska.

"You must be on the extreme edge of thirst, Michaela. We're so sorry to keep you waiting." Alice apologized. I nodded. The entire time, I was confused on why my throat felt like it was on fire. Now I understood.

"Let's all go hunting then." Emmett suggested. He had been on the phone the entire time, with, whom I assumed, Rosalie. Speaking of her.

"Where are the rest of your family?" I asked.

"They're all hunting." Edward replied.

"Do they know about me?" I asked. Alice shook her head and I was immediately scared. What if they didn't want me? What if they got angry with Mia for forever making me a part of their family? This word brought me up short.

"My family?" I asked. I knew the answer before Alice could say anything.

"I'm so sorry, Michaela. You can't ever see them again. It's just too risky and they could find out our secret. They think your dead." She said gravelly. I just nodded my head and looked around the room.

"What about the rest of your family? Will they like me?" I wondered aloud.

"Alice has seen the future of their reactions. They will absolutely adore you, especially Esme. I am surprised that Rose won't hate you though. Good job." Edward congratulated me.

"Well, let's hunt us some mountain lions!" Emmett said enthusiastically. We all laughed and off we ran, sprinting and racing into the forest. Into my new home and forest. Into my new life.

**Hope you guys liked it! R&R! :)**


	13. What the Twitter Games Stand For

**So I never really explained what the Twitter Games stood for:**

** (Twi)light**

** Harry Po(tter)**

** Hunger (Games)**

**And there you have it, the Twitter Games, a combination on all three stories :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! thanks**


End file.
